The Austin Chronicles
by Austin Blake
Summary: The tale of a forgotten angel and his impact on the lives of those in Sunnydale and Los Angeles, good and evil alike.


DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine...unless I made it up. But all the chars and storylines either belong to someone else or were influenced by them (including my 1st summary, which didn't have a disclaimer)....so there...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic based on an RP, so if the characters seem a little...out of character, blame the actors/actresses wh took these roles out of the hands of professionals and into their own.  
  
BUFFY AND ANGEL - THE AUSTIN CHRONICLES  
  
CHAPTER ONE: A FORGOTTEN ANGEL  
  
Angel walked the streets of Los Angeles, feeling the cold sweep around him as he trudged through the darkness. The cold...something he tried to get rid of...something he always felt, no matter what...something he abhorred...something that caused him to make the mistake of sleeping with Darla. How in the hell could he have been so foolish? He looked for answers everywhere his eyes came across. Nothing he did mattered. He was supposed to rectify mistakes, atone for sins...but for what? To delay the death of some 6 billion unwitting citizens? There had to be more meaning in his life...  
-----  
Lindsey McDonald slowly made his way up to his office at Wolfram & Hart. He looked over at Lilah, his o-worker and current partner in the preservation of their own lives. If they screwed up just one plan of the firm's, it could have dire consequences. And if that wasn't enough to keep him jumpy, the tall, dark man in their office that he saw as he entered scared the living hell out of him. "A-Angel?" he said with uncertainty. "No..." the man said, looking up. If he wasn't Angel, he went to the same plastic surgeon. With his dark hair and granite features, he could be the vampire's twin. "Who the hell are you," Lilah spoke up, "and what the hell are you doing here?" The man looked at them, his slightly boyish face smiling a bit. "My name's Austin Blake," he said, "well...that isn't the name my mom gave me. But she didn't give me a whole lot of things." Lilah and Lindsey looked at each other in disbelief. "You have some audacity..." Lindsey started. "Maybe you know her," Austin interrupted. "Her name's Darla..."  
-----  
Angel continued wandering the streets aimlessly...looking for something...someone...looking for Darla. She always seemed to have the answer. And since lovemaking didn't solve anything, it was time for a different approach. He gripped a stake that was in his pocket, closing his eyes as he palmed it in his hand. He had to do this. For whatever reason, he had to do it. Suddenly, he sensed someone behind him. He turned quickly, drawing the stake back. He saw a small, lithe, blonde figure smiling up at him. He couldn't believe his luck. It's like Darla read his mind. Darla spoke softly, almost singing. "Hello dear boy...what sharp toys you play with.." Angel closed his eyes. This is gonna be a long night.  
-----  
Austin explained his whole story to Lindsey and Lila. His being born with a soul, his abandonment, his rescuing, his searching for his parents, and his watching them in an almost stalker-type role. "The only reason I'm here," Austin said, "is because I told this to your boss after I was detected and he thought I might be helpful to you." Lindsey nodded, but Austin stopped him. "I'm not here to help you...I'm here for information." "What kind of..." Lila started. Austin's soft baby-blue eyes grew colder as he narrowed them, leaning in towards her. "I...want...Darla!"  
Lila jumped in her seat. Lindsey spoke calmly, "We don't know where she is..." Austin smiled. "You lying son of a bitch...I know where she is. Go back to your apartment and speak nothing of my arrival to her...she'll find out soon." Lindsey was taken aback by his knowledge. Before he could object, Austin had stormed out of the office and disappeared into the night.  
Lindsey picked up his phone and hit his speed dial. When it answered, he said, "Darla, we have a situation...call me back..."  
-----  
Angel stood there, holding the stake up at Darla, pondering what to do next when her beeper went off. "A beeper?" he said, "Someone got tabs on YOU, Darla? I'm shocked." "Quiet, Angelus," she said, almost hissing as she checked the number. She took out her cell phone and called it back, feeling a shiver go up her spine for some unexplained reason. "Hello....Lindsey?" she said, "What is it...I'm in the middle of something..." Angel rolled his eyes and tapped his foot slightly. Darla ignored him and listened to Lindsey talk. Her eyes widened. "My..." she started, then smiled cunningly. "Thanks for informing me." she finished, hanging up.  
"What is it, someone else's life to wreck?" Angel said sarcastically. "Actually, it's quite the opposite..." Darla replied. "A whole new life...a new beginning..." Angel raised his eyebrow at her and was about to speak when he saw something that would've made his heart skip a beat, had it actually been beating. The same thing that Darla had sensed. The same thing that at this moment was overloading his brain with familiarness. That thing...  
....was his son.  
-----  
Lindsey McDonald couldn't believe the day he'd had. The vampress he was in love with had turned out to have a son with Angel, the vampire with a soul he has sworn to destroy. And if that didn't top it off, he was about to sink to a new low.  
He knocked on the door of a nearby complex. A small, brunette girl answered cheerfully, opening the door. "Angel Investi-oh...it's you...," she said. "What the hell do you want?" "Quiet Cordelia," Lindsey said, sighing. "I need your help." "Screw that," Cordy said, "Get out and don't come back." "I'm losing my patience..." Lindsey replied. Just then, a man dressed rather conservatively in a gray sweatshirt and jeans, also in a wheelchair, spoke up. "Let him in, Cordelia," he said in an English accent. "If he's come this far, there must be real trouble."  
"There is trouble, Wesley," Lindsey said, uncertain. "I need your assistance in repressing the matter." "Speak fast, lowlife." Cordy hissed.  
-----  
Angel just stared at the approaching figure ahead of him. Looks a hell of a lot like me, he thought. Darla, standing in front of Angel and also viewing this spectacle, just smiled, obviously plotting a course of action. The man walking towards them, wearing all black leather right down to his long trenchcoat, was their son...a son they thought had died a long time ago...a son they had forgotten.  
Darla walked up to him, nudging into his face. "Austin," she whispered ever so slightly, "You've come home." Austin saw Darla's smile and smiled a bit himself. Angel didn't have to be told who Austin was...he already knew. "Take a good look, Angelus," Darla purred, caressing Austin's face, "at our bouncing baby boy." Angel simply stood in disbelief, not knowing what to do, say, or think.  
So he was unprepared when Austin doused Darla's face with a bottle of holy water. The liquid seared into her face and she reeled back, clutching her head. She looked up, her face twisted with pain and demonic anger as she bared her vampiric fangs at Austin. The son, who seemed unaffected by this, looked up at Angel and said, "I have some family business to discuss with her...mind if we have a little privacy?" "Sure," Angel nodded, his voice then becoming serious, "but you and I will have a little talk."  
And with that, Angel walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Austin looked over at his vamped and growling mother. "I so love these little mother-son moments, don't you?"  
-----  
Lindsey sat at a somewhat dimly lit table looking through ancient manuscripts. He had been here for nine and a half hours, without any luck. He shut one of the books loudly and slammed it on the table. "Careful with that..." Cordelia said, "We can't exactly go to Amazon.com to get another, you know." "He's not here," Lindsey said, "He's not in any of them. No mention of Angel having a son." "Not exactly..." Wesley said, thumbing through a dusty volume of vampiric lineage. He stood and walked to the table, carefully reading and deciphering the text. "He may have a role in Darla's execution."  
Lindsey looked up sharply again. "What?" he asked. "According to this," Wesley read, "Darla is going to die tonight. I didn't think much of it earlier, but I just now remembered it. Austin's arrival is on the same day as Darla's apparent death." "How does it go down?" Lindsey asked, concerned. "Well," Wes continued, "It says 'After a century of darkness, the sun shall rise again, warming Darla with it's purity.' So, reason goes to conclude that she'll be dead in the morning." Lindsey stood up. "We have to find her."  
"Don't bother," Angel said, coming in silently, "She's probably already dust." The icy stares he got from Wes and Cordy were almost enough to make him wish he'd stayed outside. Wes swallowed his anger, not bothering to ask why Angel had come. "We don't have time for his...speculations. Austin could be very dangerous," Wes said, "We must stop him." "Yeah," Cordy said, "and not for that little blonde Darla. He could really hurt someone. I say we wait until morning and go looking for him when he can't come out."  
"Nice plan," Angel said, "and if he's as dangerous as you 'speculate', then he'll already have killed more than just Darla." "Who else would he want?" Cordy said, "You? Wouldn't be surprised..." Angel looked down slightly. That had stung a bit, but he had been through worse in his time. "We don't know what he wants," he continued, "Let's just get him and find out."  
-----  
Austin stared at Darla, who surprisingly calmed down as her face turned to normal. "You've been naughty, my boy," she cooed, ready to pounce. Austin smiled. "You telling me you didn't have that coming?" he said. The smile faded from Darla's face as Austin drew a long, sharpened, well-sanded wooden stake. "And a lot more is coming..." Darla closed her eyes, smiling slightly. Austin reared the stake back, preparing to sink it into Darla's chest, deep into her heart. He brought it down quickly. The last sound Darla heard was...  
Nothing. She opened her eyes. Austin's head was lowered, the stake still in his hand which hung limply at his side. "I...I can't do it..." he muttered. "And why the hell not? Gone soft? I thought you were better than that..." Darla replied, "any son of mine would be." Austin looked up at her, his soft baby-blue eyes wrought with pain and sadness. They had the anguish of a Prisoner Of War who had been tortured for years and set free, only to be shot on the way out.  
What he said next silenced Darla.  
"I can't do it," Austin said solemnly, "because I love you."  
-----  
Angel had just finished collecting stakes, an axe, and a sword and was heading out the door with Cordy and Gunn, a young African-American teenager whose babyface had been weathered by demon hunting, when Wesley stopped him. Lindsey awoke slowly, hearing Wesley call after them and eavesdropped quietly. "I misinterpreted the prophecy," Wes said, gazing down at the yellowed book before him, "A century of darkness...means darkness for both Austin and Darla after their separation...Austin has been parentless for over ninety years, by my calculation." Wesley turned the page as Angel waited somewhat impatiently.  
"There's more," Wesley continued, "the sun rising again...is actually the SON rising...coming back...returning..." Angel's eyes widened a bit with understanding that hit him like a Vulrax demon on crack. "When Darla regained her humanity," he said, "Dru called her 'warm'. Austin...he still loves her..." Cordy's eyes twinkled. "So he's a good guy...one of us?" she asked enthusiastically. "That means," she went on, "That he's going to warm her...turn her human!" "And with purity," Wes added, "which means her heart problems will be cured...all with his love." "And he," Angel said, "gets his mother back...his true mother...who would never have abandoned him."  
"My God..." Lindsey whispered, realizing the full impact of what he just heard. This could mean his death. If the firm lost Darla and found out, who knows what perverse fate awaited him and Lila. Lindsey stood and tip-toed out of the back door, disappearing from view, the others none the wiser.  
-----  
Darla stared into her son's misting baby-blue eyes, her own ice-blue eyes wide with surprise. "You-you love me?" she stammered, "but...how?" Austin looked up at her, his eyes searching for answers...for warmth...for something to stop the emptiness in his own heart. "You're my mother," he said simply, "I need a reason other than that?" This show of unconditional love and affection brought tears to Darla's own eyes, but she didn't know why. She touched his cheek gently. "I..I.." she spoke with difficulty, "I...love you too..." Austin's gaze drifted upwards, but not to her face or from her words, but to her fingers which laid softly on his face. "You...You're warm..." he said, too shocked to say more. "W-What?" Darla said, "I can't be..." "You have a pulse," Austin said, "I can feel it...but I feel something else..."  
Darla felt it too. She stepped back slightly, touching her own face, moving her fingers teasingly down her breasts, all the while staring down blankly. "I..." she said, "I have a soul....I have a soul again...I'm...I'm human..." She looked up into Austin's eyes, her look no longer one of confusion or repulsion, but one of joy. She rushed up and hugged Austin tightly, wrapping her smooth slim arms around his waist. She noted he was built just like, if not better than, his father.  
Suddenly, the screeching sound of car tires brought their moment crumbling down. The Mercedes-Benz careened to a halt nearby. Lindsey stepped out of the driver's side. And from the passenger side, Drusilla stepped out, smiling cruelly at Austin. " 'Ello luv," she said, almost purring. Austin narrowed his eyes. Blood was about to be shed.   
-----  
Angel walked in a powerful stride down the dark, lonely street, Gunn, Cordy, and Wesley behind him. He held an axe in his hand. He gripped the handle tightly, his eyes fixated on Dru as she crept closer to Darla and Austin. He hefted the axe back and hurled it at Lindsey, slashing off his plastic hand in one mighty thrust. Lindsey whirled around, his eyes widening. He leapt in the car and drove off, kicking up dust clouds. Dru didn't notice.  
Darla backed into Austin's strong chest, actually feeling fear from the vampress. Dru lunged at her. Austin caught her by the throat, throwing her into Angel. He backhanded her, and she scurried off into the night, whimpering like a wounded puppy. "You play too rough, Daddy," she said, hurt, "and you weren't even in the game."  
-----  
Angel looked back at Wes, Cordy, and Gunn. "Thanks for backing me up..." he said. They all just stared at him, looking down sadly. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you," Angel continued, "I've faced some real darkness...I still am facing it...you guys were my only friends...and now, I need you...your help...I can't do this alone...not anymore." Cordy looked up, her eyes glistening with tears. She nodded a silent acceptance to the apology and hugged him. With his free hand, he offered Wesley a shake. Wesley took his hand and said, "Welcome back." Gunn managed a slight smile and shook Angel's hand, lightly patting him on the back.  
Their moment was interrupted by Darla's soft crying. They turned and realized what she was lamenting about. Angel put an arm around her. "It'll be okay," he said, looking around. Austin had disappeared into the night.  
----------  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: NOTHING ELSE MATTERS  
  
Faith walked quietly down the dark, desolate street ahead of her, shaking from the cold. She was lost, yet knew exactly where she was and where she was going. She stopped at a small office building and knocked softly on the door. A tall, dark man with hard but gentle features opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw the rogue vampire slayer. "H-Hello Angel," Faith said meekly, shivering. Angel stepped aside and let her enter. The surprised looks she got from Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn were less than she expected. "I-I came back to s-say how s-sorry I was for hurting you g-guys." Faith continued. Not a word was said, just utter silence. Angel stood behind her. "There's a bed upstairs, Faith," he said, "Go to it. We'll talk in the morning." She quietly did as she was told, a somewhat different expression on her countenance. She had been through some terrible ordeal.  
-----  
Meanwhile, three demons with pointed green ears and faces twisted with the evil in their cold hearts stood outside of Angel Investigations, watching this scene. "The time is nearly upon us..." the biggest one spoke up, "The Tithe is nearly complete. We must free the Leader." He turned to his two companions. "Go get the slayer. Leave no survivors." he ordered.  
The two growled and smirked in sadistic anticipation. The trio of hellspawn lunged at the building, crashing through the windows. Angel, surprised by all this, whirled around with an axe in hand, slashing at the lead one. He didn't notice the smallest one creep up the stairs. The big monster hit him, and hit him hard. Angel reeled back, only to be caught by Wesley. Gunn dove at the demon, sword in hand, but got knocked back as well.  
Cordelia, who had been in the kitchen, was singing to herself as she was preparing a salad. She didn't hear the commotion because she had just been knocked out by the last demon with a frying pan. Blood trickled down her forehead. The monster began knocking over anything flammable he could find then turned on the gas. He rushed upstairs and grabbed Faith's legs as his companion gripped her arms. They carried her out the front way, Angel and the rest too busy to help. Angel watched them go and tried to give chase, only to be knocked back by the large creature again. He spat out fire, igniting everything in his path. He then disappeared out of the door as flames leapt around them.  
Gunn managed to help Wesley out of the burning building with Angel not far behind. The three breathed heavily until Angel posed the question, "Where's Cordelia?" "Oh my God," Wesley said. Gunn tried to go back in, but Angel stopped him. "It's too dangerous." Angel said. Just then, the vampire received a sharp shiver up his spine. Wesley noticed Angel's expression. "What is it?" he asked. "Someone," Angel said, "is here."  
A gentle hand caressed Cordelia's face. She awoke, her blurry eyes scanning around her. She saw an orange glow flickering and sat up. She was outside. Her lungs burned with smoke, and she could tell she had just been given CPR, but by whom? She turned around to face her rescuer. "So," she said with a warm smile, "you didn't abandon us after all." Kneeling beside her, now also smiling, Austin said, "What? And miss all this fun?"  
-----  
Angel looked over Wesley's shoulder as the Englishman scanned ancient manuscripts for some sort of clue as to what these things were. Angel's vision shifted to his son, who was sitting beside Cordy, making sure she was alright. "Didn't think I'd just abandon you, did you?" Austin asked with a slight smile. "It seems to run in the family," Cordy said, a bit of iciness in her voice. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. He was cute. She rested her head on his shoulder. "But all the same, I'm glad you're back."  
Wesley looked up from the book. "It's a Harbrach demon. Their race was almost driven to extinction by hunters. It says here that they're going to try and resurrect their fallen leader tonight." he said, reading the text, "It also states that as a "tithe", or "payment" for their Leader, they're going to offer him slayer's blood to make him stronger still, sort of like a tribute." "So basically," Angel said, "he gets to wreak havoc in style." "Basically." Wesley finished. "Where are these demons going to do it at?" Gunn asked. "That's the thing," Wesley said, "They only have one domicile. By my calculations, it should be a Cat Tuna warehouse by now. Also abandoned." "Great," Angel said, "Let's go."  
When Angel turned to get his weapons, he saw that Austin and Cordy were already gone.  
-----  
Austin didn't go to save Faith. Not yet. He stopped at a middle-class hotel, walking past doors until he reached one he was satisfied with. "Hello, Mother." he said walking in. Darla awoke from her sleep and sat up in her bed, completely naked. She wrapped a blanket around her voluptuous curves and stood. Joy filled her face and she hugged her son tightly. She couldn't stop smiling. "My boy," she said, "You came home."  
Austin suddenly sensed something wrong and looked towards the door at Cordy, then back to Darla. His gaze shifted sharply to the shaded corner. There sat Drusilla. She smiled cruelly at him. "Don't worry, boy." she said, cooing at him, "I want to play with you and you alone." Austin looked down at Darla and noticed the two penetration marks on her neck. "Please Austin," Darla pleaded, "I needed this. I still have my soul...I just couldn't be mortal." Austin looked between the two vampresses. "You needed this...but not me..." he said. He turned solemnly and walked out with Cordy.  
Darla tried to give chase, but Dru held her back, a smile coming to her again as she played with her dark tresses. "Soon, sweet prince..." she said, purring, "Very soon."  
-----  
Angel, Gunn, and Wesley all stood outside the big double doors of the Cat Tuna warehouse. The dilapidated building was easy enough to enter. Angel swung the axe back, breaking the weak chains on the doors. When they opened, about fifteen demons surrounded a fire over which Faith hung by her wrists. She was inches away from being seared by the flames. The demons were chanting with their swords held high, ready to skewer Faith for her blood.  
Angel and Gunn ran in, fighting off seven of the creatures. The biggest one, angry that the chant had been broken, slammed Angel against the wall and shackled him there. Gunn was placed beside him and restrained as well. "You will be a fine meal for the Leader." the large demon said, the stink of his breath floating between the men. Wesley came from behind with a sword, hacking into the skull of the smallest one. It fell to the ground, dead. The large demon clutched Wesley by the throat and threw him against the wall, knocking him out. They then returned to chanting their mystical lyrics.  
Angel looked to the ground and closed his eyes in defeat. Just then, a sharp shiver flew up his spine. He lifted his head. "Gunn," he said, "get ready." Gunn had no time to respond. Austin crashed through the skylight, sending shattered glass to the floor. He landed on his feet, thrusting shards of glass into three of the demons' heads. He drew two axes, whirling around and beheading four more of the hellspawn. The largest knocked the axes away and backhanded him to the floor. Two demons picked up the axes, lunging at Austin. He flipped over them, grabbed their necks in his arms, and snapped them.  
He lifted the axes from the dead bodies and threw them at the shackles holding Angel. A clang of metal sounded, and he was free. Angel hacked off his leg shackles and freed Gunn. Austin dove at three demons coming towards him, breaking one's neck and ripping into another's heart with it's own sword. He jumped and spinkicked the last of the trio into the fire. Angel drove an axe into a nearby demon's head, fragments of bone and blood spattering from the wound. The last giant demon faced Angel and lifted him by the throat, grabbing Gunn and putting him in the same position with the other hand. He held them high above his head, squeezing off their air supply. Then he let out a gasp and fell, dead. Austin had driven a stake through his back and into his heart. Angel stood up, rubbing his neck. "Not bad," he said, "for a kid."  
Austin poured water over the fire and cut Faith down. Faith held him closely, resting her head on his chest. Cordelia, who had been outside waiting, walked in and surveyed the damage. Then she saw it. Faith reached up and kissed Austin dead on the lips, long and hard.  
-----  
The next night, Faith paced her room. She had been told by Angel about Darla's return and was planning on making her welcome short-lived. But there was something stopping her, even though Austin said she was a vampress again. Austin. That was it. She hadn't seen him for so long. They were best friends once, but she had left him. She didn't know he was a vampire or the son of Angel & Darla or anything like that. He was just a sweet guy she came close to loving. She lowered her head as she realized how he must have felt. She had abandoned him, just like everyone else in his life. But she wouldn't again. No, this time was different. This time, she was madly in love with him. She wouldn't hurt him like that. But what would Darla do? Darla could hurt him more than she could. She couldn't allow that. No one could hurt Austin again. Not him. Not her Austin. She was determined to make him happy for once.  
-----  
Austin sat on the roof of Angel Investigations with Cordy. He had brought up a blanket for them to sit on as they gazed at the stars. The only other light was by a single candle, the flickering light dancing off Cordelia's face and making her even more beautiful in Austin's eyes.  
"Very pretty, huh?" Cordy asked, looking up at the sky as she referred to the stars. "Yes," Austin said, "Very." Cordy realized he had meant her and looked at him, smiling. She leaned in closer to him, eager to have his lips meet hers. "Naughty puppy," a voice said, "You can't love her...she isn't one of you...one of us."  
Austin turned to see Dru standing with three vampires behind her. "I'll have to teach you a lesson." she said, smiling a bit. "Afterwards, maybe you and I can play like the stars sang to me we would." Austin looked Dru over. "Have you lost your damn mind?" She didn't answer. Instead, the vampires behind her ran towards them. Angel, who had sensed Dru's presense, came up with Faith. Austin quickly drew a stake from his trenchcoat and hurled it, the stake going through one vampire's heart and into the heart of the vampire behind him. Both disintegrated to dust. Angel punched a vampire, sending him reeling into a stake Faith pulled. He shattered into nothingness. When they looked up, Dru was gone.  
Austin sensed someone familiar and ran back down. When he got there, Darla had just walked through the door. She smiled slightly as she saw him. "Hello, dear boy." she said softly, "Did you miss me?" Austin stared her over in disbelief, unaware that the others had followed him back down. Faith saw Darla and became enraged, gripping the stake in her hand tightly. Faith lunged at Darla. She tried thrusting the stake into Darla's heart. She went through the chest where the heart was. She saw blood running down from the wound. She hadn't hit the heart because a strong hand was gripping hers. The blood was on a black shirt, not the white lace Darla was wearing. Faith looked up. Austin had stepped in the way and was mere millimeters from becoming dust.  
Faith pulled the stake out slowly. She had grazed his heart, but not gone through it. Austin collapsed to the ground. As Gunn and Wesley picked him up and carried him upstairs, Faith looked to Darla. Tears fell down both their cheeks. Faith narrowed her misty eyes and stared at Darla darkly. "Get out." she said, turning to walk up with the others. Darla stood for a moment, not believing what had just happened. Then she herself turned and left, wandering into the night.  
-----  
Cordy sat at Austin's bedside, holding his hand tightly. He hadn't woken up yet. "Please," she pleaded, "You can't die." She laid beside him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. Austin's eyes opened slowly. "I...I love you, Cordy." he said weakly. "I don't care whose son you are," Cordy said, on the verge of tears, "I want you, and nothing else matters." She drew him close to her, sitting up so his head was on her chest. After moments of silence, she spoke up again, joy and fear intertwining in her glistening eyes. "Make love to me, Austin." she said quietly. Austin looked up at her as she laid back, removing her top and skirt. "Please," she added, calling him closer with her soothing voice.  
He crawled towards her from the foot of the bed, looking her dead in her velvet eyes he approached without uttering a word but yelling volumes from the depths of his eyes.  
She understood every glance, every movement, she had been right about the depths of his love for her. Now he wanted to show her, teach her, love her...  
As he neared her, he swept the comforter to one side. While he ran a gentle hand up her tender thigh, she moaned with anticipation, tilting her head back as his fingers played along the seam of her panties. He yanked them off of her violently, rendering them forever useless as a thick finger followed a trail of narrowly trimmed curls that lead to the outer folds of her womanhood. As he tucked his index finger between the tender folds, she moaned like before. He crawled further up her body til his dry lips brushed against her ripened nipple. With aggression he consumed the alert flesh into his mouth causing her body to stiffen and her spine to curve. Her stomach pushed into the rock hard muscles of his chest as she was driven mad by his physical flirtation. She wanted more...she needed more.  
His finger, that had played on the outer flesh of the blossom between her legs, pushed inside her. The sensation was incredible, she dug her nails into his wide back and called his name like she'd never said it before. He answered her with a kiss. As his lips pressed against hers, a murmur escaped. Cordelia had professed her undying love, something she had never done before. He pulled away from her mouth, trailing kisses down her body, stopping only once to suck her breast one more time, her withdrew his finger from her and plunged his head between her legs. She screamed with satisfaction as his tongue duplicated down there what he had done in her mouth. His thick tongue flicked like that of a viper's as he assualted her most pleasured spot. She was close - he could tell by the sounds of her passionate groans.  
Her fingers worked their way through his unbelievably soft hair, causing the small tuft in front to fall. She looked down at his slowly bobbing head deep between her legs and moaned his name. Again and again she called him. Something was welling up in her she'd never felt before, her spine felt like it was on fire; her legs and hands went numb. Her breathing increased, her body knew what to do but she was lost as to what this new feeling was.  
As he continued to pleasure her with his tongue, he could feel her softness stiffen, she cried out. All the air in her lungs evacuated as her cry announced the arrival of her orgasm. Her mind swirled into rapture as her soul radiated a joy her body showed off as a glow. Her breathing deepened like she'd been running, but this was effortless. He looked up at her, with a blossoming one side grin. With one motion he was completely on top of her, their eyes locked together as if they were one and the same.  
Her legs strained to spread wide enough to accommodate the girth of his body. Between her legs she could feel him pulsate in time with the beating of her heart. A small amount of fear swept into her heart. She'd never been afraid of him before, why should tonight be any different? But tonight was different, very different. He captured her lips once more then plunged into her with a force he didn't know he had. She screamed in his mouth as he entered her innocence. The pain was more than she thought she could bare. He refused to leave her lips; he knew in time her body would loosen enough to accommodate him. Her eyes closed tighter as the pain of his invasion continued. Her nails were so deep into the flesh on his back, blood began to run down her fingertips. He could wait no longer. His hips began to move in a primitive rhythm, slow at first. Her moans grew as he quickened the pace; her pain became pleasure as she quickly adjusted to him inside her. Their passion was silent with exception her calling his name. His thrusts grew deeper and harder as she demanded more and more. She closed her eyes and raised her eager hips in time to meet his, learning how to pleasure him as she went along.   
He was coming close to his own climax, but he refused to release until he forced her to orgasm one more time. She was close, he could feel the walls surrounding him beginning to smooth and tighten even more. This new tightening caused her no pain only a pleasure she had never imagined. Finally, she popped, her head tilted back, her stomach pushed up as her spine arched. She was coming hard, too hard. Austin's own orgasm came as she began to slip into darkness.   
He gently lowered her body back onto the bed and watched her breathe; her overpowering release caused her to black out. She looked like an angel lying in his arms. He kissed her still lips and pulled her tight against his chest.  
"Nothing else matters." he said, falling asleep in her arms.  
----------  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: BLOOD TIES  
  
Cordelia Chase woke up slowly at first, brushing light strands of her brown locks out of her face. She squinted her tired eyes as the new day's sunlight hit them, then widened them as she realized that sunlight didn't bode well for the form sleeping next to her. She looked down at Austin, smiling to see that the vampire was underneath of the comforter cuddling her tightly with his head on her naked chest, using it as a warm pillow of sorts. She ran a hand through his short dark hair, teasing his tresses with her fingertips. His normally chiseled granite features had softened for the moment as he slept peacefully...safely. He was unusually warm for what he was, but Cordy's heart melted further when he opened his soft baby-blue eyes and gazed into hers, a light smile dancing across his face.  
"You're up late," Austin said, kissing her neck. Cordy smiled, each kiss a little reminder of the night before. "Well, you did put me through quite a lot," she replied. "A girl's gotta have some time to recuperate." She kissed him gently, then stood up to dress herself. As she took some clothes out of her drawer, she turned to see Austin was already gone.  
Walking down in a short black skirt that showed off just enough of her slender legs and a white blouse that accented her curvature just right, Cordy looked around for Austin. Wesley and Gunn, who were having breakfast, were at the table discussing Darla with Angel, who was consuming his own breakfast...a glass of blood from the refrigerator. Faith stood in the corner, playing with her dagger. "Anyone seen Austin?" Cordy asked meekly, wondering if they knew what he and she had done the previous night.  
Faith perked up at Austin's name. "No," she said, "is he alright?" Cordy let out an exhausted sigh. "You bet he is..." she said. Angel looked at her for a moment, as did Wes and Gunn, then they resumed eating. Cordelia thought for a moment. "He couldn't have gone out," she said, doubting herself, "could he?"  
-----  
Austin had gone out, wandering through the sewers until the sun chose to set. By the time he reached his destination, the sun's last golden trails were on the horizon. Being out of harm's way, he popped open a manhole with considerable force. Quickly leaping out of it, he dusted off his long black trenchcoat and started towards a hotel across the street. Knocking on the door, he wasn't surprised when no one answered. Heaving his foot back, he kicked the door in, splintering the wood off it's hinges. Darla and Drusilla, who were lying on the bed feasting off the lifeblood of some maid, looked up at him. Grotesque ridges aligned their forehead as their demonic yellow eyes shifted up and down his body. Dru licked her fangs teasingly. "He's come to play, Grandmummy," she said.  
Darla lifted the half-dead woman up, her head dangling off of her bloody neck, almost decapitated. "Want some?" she asked, smirking, "She's good." Austin's eyes narrowed. "No?" Darla responded, "oh well, more for us." She snapped what was left of the woman's head off and hurled the skull into the corner, her and Dru going back to their bloody work. Austin, not being able to take much more, turned to the door, only to see Dru standing there blocking his way. "Leaving so soon, my son?" Darla cooed from behind him, caressing his neck with her cold alabaster fingers. "I'm guessing the whole soul thing is out, then," Austin said, not looking at her. "Indeed it is," Darla replied, "you should try it some time."  
As Austin tried to leave yet again, Darla stopped him by saying, "I have something for you." He turned slowly, wondering what horrible fate next awaited him. Dru brought out a young girl, who couldn't have been older than seventeen. Her red locks licked around her face like fire, and her fear somehow appealed to the demon within him. She was bound and gagged, looking between the two vampresses and then to Austin, the only normal-looking one in the bunch. Darla sank her teeth into the girl's throat and ripped it away, blood erupting from the wound as the girl's muffled screams pierced his ears. "Now," Darla said, licking the blood from her lips, "sire her, or she dies." Austin shook his head. "If I do that, she's dead anyway." Darla, becoming angry, hurled the dying girl into Austin's arms. Austin looked away from the blood, closing his eyes. "I will not damn her!" he exclaimed.  
"No," Darla said, "you won't. You'll give her eternal life. Don't fight it, my darling. Let it out." Austin vamped for the first time in his life. It wasn't much, as he had learned to control it long ago. His eyes became blood-red and his fangs slid out from under his lips, his angelic face staying as it was. "Forgive me," he said, not knowing if he was talking to God, the girl, Darla, or all three. He sank his fangs into the girl's neck, drinking of her heavily until her heart slowed, then slashing his wrist with a dagger hidden his boot. The girl sucked on the bleeding wound hungrily. Austin smiled slightly, as if his daughter was being born before his very eyes. Darla and Dru smiled sinisterly. "My boy's home," Darla said. "The prince has returned," Dru said, dancing to the music that only she could hear.  
-----  
Faith and Cordy sat across from one another in the dimly lit living room, almost despising on another for loving the same man as the other. Cordy checked her watch. It was 1:30 in the morning. "He's been gone for far too long." she said. "No, really?" Faith said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed." Cordy narrowed her eyes at her . "If you have a problem with me, Faith," she retorted, "I suggest you come out with it." Faith stood up, looking down at Cordy coldly. "Or," Cordy said, "you could just bottle it up inside until you explode...far, far away from me."  
Angel walked in, quite suddenly, obviously sensing something important. "He's here," he said. Cordy sighed. "Finally." she said. "With Darla and Dru." Angel continued. Cordy stared at Angel wide-eyed. "You mean," Faith said, "'Evil-Sire-And-Psycho-Daughter-From-Hell' Darla and Dru?" Angel nodded. "Well," Faith said, "what are we standing here for? Let's dust them." Faith walked out as Angel and Cordy exchanged glances, then followed her lead. When they got to the lobby, Gunn and Wesley were looking out of the window at four vampires, the quartet just standing there, observing. "Who's the other girl?" Angel asked. "We don't know," Wesley said, "but it can't be good." "We'll find out." Angel asked, walking out. The others followed.  
"So, Angelus," Darla said, "here to complete our little family reunion?" "Eyes like needles he once had," Dru said quietly, then looking at Austin, "but his are much sharper. See into me, they do. He understands. He's my sweet prince." Dru shifted her eyes to Faith and Cordy. "And I'm his princess." she hissed. "Now, now, Dru darling," Austin said, his once soft baby-blue eyes now cold as steel as he smiled, "We mustn't forget my dear Christine." He nodded towards the redheaded teenager at his side, who snuggled up to him lovingly, nudging her head into his broad shoulder. He lifted her head with his hand and kissed her roughly.  
Cordy dropped to her knees, staring at the ground blankly. Faith, however, was not as easily swayed. She drew a stake from her pocket and proceeded to lunge at Christine. Angel tried to stop her, but it was too late. Austin had caught her by the throat. He vamped, his cheekbones heightening as strong ridges stood out. His eyes transformed to a deadly blood-red and he sank his fangs into Faith's neck, beginning to drain her. Angel and Gunn rushed at him, but the other three vampresses attacked them. Angel punched Dru back and backhanded Darla away, only to see Faith's futile struggles cease. She was feeding off of Austin's wrist. Gunn knocked Christine back, looking up to see the forbidden ritual, his eyes wide with shock. Wesley stood by Cordy trying to console her, but nothing could have prepared her for these events. What had happened to her love?  
-----  
Austin leaned agaist a building inside some dark alleyway. Darla and Dru were returning to Wolfram & Hart to boast of their new conquests. He didn't know why he had stopped. Something was eating away at him deep inside his chest. Maybe it was something he ate. No, it wasn't physical. It was regret. He looked up at the four vampresses, who were looking at him with either concern or pity or something else. Darla, Drusilla, Christine...and Faith. He had stolen two lives away tonight. He had to stop himself before he took any more. The thing was, he didn't know how or if he could...or if he wanted to.  
"Austin?" Christine asked gently, caressing his cheek, "are you alright?" He gazed into her eyes with cold, woeful velvet ones, the soft baby-blue of his original eyes struggling to fight back the blood-red of the raging demon inside him. Her eyes were jaded crystal green, eyes that had no doubt sparkled once as she got her first car or as she opened gifts from her loved ones at Christmas time. Eyes that would never sparkle again. Eyes that had shone when he met her, but not with joy, but with the mistiness of tears, the terrified look on her face as those teardrops fell down, the same tears that had moistened his neck as he had fed off of hers. He had murdered her, not Darla. Darla would have never dragged her into this if it weren't for him. He was becoming a monster. He had to do something before he went too far.  
He slipped a stake out of the cuff of his trenchcoat and buried it in her chest, plunging the sanded wood deep into her heart, staring at the other three surprised vampresses blankly as Christine evaporated into dust, swirling away with the breeze. "A-Austin?" Darla said, still in awe. "My prince," Dru said meekly, "He's left me again." Austin looked up at Faith...beautiful Faith...he had loved her so much in the past. But that love she had forsaken, as had he when he had drawn her into this morbid blood-soaked world. With a silent vow that she would never have her soul dyed crimson, he hurled the dusty stake at her, planting it firmly in her heart. The stake fell as her body dissipated into the dust from whence she came.  
Austin looked away from his mother and closed his eyes to stop the onslaught of tears that were to come, sorrowful that Faith was gone but knowing she was better off. Dru looked up at him, uncharacteristically pleading with him, "Please don't leave." Darla narrowed her eyes. "He was never here." She turned Austin's face to her own, scanning his eyes, searching. She became angry when through the tears and the sinister blood-red, she saw gentle baby-blue and the soul that hid behind it. She slapped him hard, a bloody red slash forming on his cheek although he barely moved. "Gone." she said, "I want you gone. Now!" Austin left solemnly, holding his head up as he walked. More rectification was needed before he could be at peace.  
-----  
Cordy laid in bed, thoughts whirling around in her mind. It couldn't have been him, she thought. Maybe like Angel, he had a bad side. They just needed to find a way to bring him back. Then her thoughts wandered to Christine. He kissed her. And Faith, poor Faith. But, was she really so poor? Cordy knew how Faith loved him, and Austin had chosen Faith to turn, not her. The thought kind of disappointed Cordy, but she thought that maybe Austin saved her. Maybe a little bit of him was still left, and he was protecting her from the darkness. Cordy closed her eyes, not knowing what to think anymore.  
She was lifted out of her meditation by a soft voice saying her name weakly. "Cordy...?" it said. She opened her eyes, only to see Austin's handsome figure, his face a whirlwind of joy and remorse all in one. She sat up and touched his cheek gently, looking deep into his piercing velvet eyes with comforting brown ones. She stood and held him close, and could tell by his tender embrace that her love was back. "I'm sorry," Austin said, choking on tears. Cordy hushed him by kissing him passionately.  
"If there's anything," Austin said, "I can ever do to make all this up to you..." "Quiet, boy," Cordelia said, "You didn't do anything to us...but Faith..." Austin lowered his head. "She's dead." he said. "What?" Cordy replied, shocked. "I killed her," Austin said, "For the second time tonight, I killed her..." He looked up at her. "I couldn't let them go on like that." he said sorrowfully. "Them?" Cordy asked. "Christine," he said, "is dust too." Cordy let out a sigh of relief, her insecurities drifting out with it. "And what of Darla and Dru?" she asked. "If you're asking if I killed them," Austin said, "I didn't." Cordy raised her eyebrows. "Well, two dead vamps are better than none, I guess." she said, trying to make light of the situation. Austin wasn't amused. The pain inside him was growing. He wanted to rip into his chest and tear his heart out just to make it stop. He looked down. "Cordy..." he said solemnly, "what am I?"  
Cordy was taken aback by this question. "Wha-what do you mean?" Austin looked up at her. "By all accounts, my soul should be gone. But obviously there's no way to get rid of it. Not that I want to, it's just...even if a part of Angel was reanimated when he received his soul again, Darla would still have been sterile. Vampires can't have children, last time I checked. So, someone upstairs messed up. I'm a mistake, Cordy." He looked away from her face, thinking himself unworthy of viewing her beauty as if the sight of him caused her pain. "So," he said, "what am I?" She placed a hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. She kissed him gently. "You," Cordy said, "are a good man, and very lucky to have been blessed with such a gift. Just as I am lucky to have been blessed with you."  
Austin smiled and took her in his arms, not wanting to let go of her. Minutes passed, and they finally left each other's embrace. Cordy kissed his cheek. "I have to go get some files I left downstairs," she said, "I'll be right back." He didn't turn to watch her go. Instead, with his back to the doorway, he lowered his head. "Promise me," he said, "that if something like this ever happens again, and I try to hurt any of you, dust me. I don't care how you do it or at what expense, don't let me hurt her." A single tear fell down his cheek.  
And standing in the doorway, watching intently, was Angel. "I promise." he said quietly.  
----------  
CHAPTER FOUR: MOTHER KNOWS BEST  
  
The rain beat against the Hyperion Hotel hard, but the distracting racket it made had no effect on Austin, who was staring out of the window blankly, peering out at the dark as he brooded silently. He hadn't been the same since Faith died. It was, after all, his fault. He sired her and that innocent girl. He crossed the line. He had denied himself sustenance for weeks, refusing ANY blood that might come near him. For the first time in his life, the demon had him. He had to suppress it. The people he loved depended on it. If he ever hurt them, he didn't know what he would do. Then he saw Cordy, making coffee despite the slowness of the night. She didn't know how to make him feel better. Thing was, neither did he. Cordelia hated the fact that someone as undeserving as Austin had to suffer so much. Angelus, he had done horrible things and was paying his penance. But Austin had done nothing to atone for...until now.  
Angel took a seat beside him. He had promised Austin they would talk when they first met. Now seemed to be the perfect opportunity. Angel didn't know what to say. Here was his son, a grown man of 103 years, perfectly capable of handling himself. But the fact remained that he never had a real father, or any sort of guidance for that matter. "Austin," he said, "I know what you're..." "Abandoning me wasn't your sin," Austin interrupted, "so no need to rectify it." Angel looked at him. "I had a soul when I left," Angel replied, "I could have stayed." "No," Austin said, turning to face him, "You couldn't. You were grasping for straws with Darla. Trying to keep that bond. You can't do that with an unexplainable pureblood vampire baby possessing a soul." Angel didn't respond, just looked to the floor in acceptance. "If that's the case," he said, "then you aren't to blame for what happened with Faith and Christine. Darla manipulated you." Austin looked at his father. It was amazing how similar they were, not just in looks. They had led very different lives, but when it came down to it, they were the same. "She got us both." Austin said, smiling slightly.  
Angel looked into his son's velvet eyes, in which he saw the soul and the pain he was suffering. The mental anguish that was torturing him inside was immense. The blood-red had not yet left his normally gentle baby-blue eyes, a sign that a war was raging in his mind and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon without casualties. Austin stood up, placing a hand on Angel's shoulder. "You'd have made a great father," he said, "You are a great father." Angel smiled slightly, feeling a father's pride for the first time, although very little. Austin put on his trenchcoat and ventured out into the storm. Cordelia sighed, walking over to Gunn and Wesley, who were playing cards. Gunn was obviously winning, having several stacks of chips compared to Wesley's single chip. Angel stood and walked over to them. "Since you guys want something to do," he said, smiling from his idea, "find anything - and I mean anything - you can on Austin." Wesley nodded and stood, heading for the books with Gunn while Cordelia logged on to search the Internet. Angel closed his eyes. I haven't given you much Austin, he thought, but I will give you this. And with that, he walked to the table with Gunn and Wesley, picking up a book to search.  
-----  
Austin walked into a nearby motel, the door to the room he entered having been demolished from the previous night. He watched as Darla and Drusilla slept. Dru's shining eyes opened wide, a smile gliding across her face as she saw Austin. She stood up, not even bothering to cover her naked body. She slowly made her way to him, caressing his cheek with her smooth icy fingertips. "Even if Grandmummy won't," she said, "I'll forgive you. You're my prince. Not that dark slayer's. Not that flame-haired stranger's. Mine." Dru wrapped her arms around him, letting her body press against his. "You're not like us. You're warm." she said, "but the warmth isn't bad. It doesn't burn you with mortality. I like it." Austin ran his fingers through her raven locks, tracing his fingertips down the milky white skin of her neck. He swallowed. He felt the hunger, the need inside of him arise. He needed sustenance. Dru smiled, sensing his wants, and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Go on," she said, "it's yummy."  
"No, Dru," Darla said, rising from the bed as she covered herself by placing on a flowing silk nightgown, "This boy is mine." Dru stepped aside, whimpering quietly like a wounded puppy. Darla took her place, making her jugular available. "You didn't come here to kill us, darling," she said, "you came here because you want us. You need us." Austin closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly as she moved her soft neck closer to his mouth. Dear God, the scent. She smelled so good, so beautiful, so...fresh. She had just fed, and a bit of the blood's warmth was still coursing through her veins. "Go ahead," she said, "I'll let you." Darla had never let anyone but Angelus do this. Obviously she had plans for him. She wanted the demon inside him, and now he wanted what was inside of her. He vamped, his face pulling and contracting to an almost unrecognizable ridged state. He opened his eyes, which were now blood-red with hunger and desire. He opened his mouth, long vampiric fangs jutting out.  
Austin plunged his fangs into her neck, making Darla smile as she gave out a sharp whimper. As he drank of her delicious offering, he made the situation more pleasurable for her, giving her the sensation of electricity jolting every cell in her body. She loved it. She thrashed about mildly in an almost orgasmic rapture. She laughed softly, "Oh my boy, you do have your father's touch." He pulled away when he had his fill, but stayed in her arms. Darla stroked his hair lovingly. "See?" she said, "you need me." Austin closed his eyes. He was in deeper than ever before, and he didn't think he could get out this time.  
-----  
"Oh my God," Cordelia said as she stared at the blinking computer screen in front of her, her mouth wide open. "What?" Angel said, coming over to her, "What is it?" "A three for one sale at Macy's!" Cordy said excitedly, "I've been waiting weeks for them to have a sale like this. There was this gorgeous floral print blouse - what?" Angel looked down at Cordy nonchalantly, staring at her in disbelief. "Oh," Cordy said, "The Austin thing. Gotcha. Sorry." She went back to her work, her fingers dancing elegantly over the keyboard. "Angel," Wesley said, "do you remember the 'Key'?" Angel looked at Wes and nodded solemnly. Willow had called Cordelia and told her all about Dawn - and of Buffy's mother Joyce's passing away - and Cordy had relayed the message to them. Angel had yet to go to Sunnydale to give Buffy his condolences. The last thing she needed was to see him right now. "Yeah," Angel said quietly, walking over to Wesley so he could read over his shoulder. "Well," Wesley said, "according to this, Austin is part of a long line of Guardians that have descended over time. They have been many things: demons, werewolves...vampires. It seems that Austin's birth was simply for two reasons: The strength of a pureblood vampire and, of course, the soul." Angel's eyes looked away, deep in thought, then snapped back to Wesley. "What about the abandonment?" he said sadly.  
"Well," Wesley continued, "to put it shortly, it was a test. A sort of way to raise him right. To see if he had what it takes." "And he survived," Gunn said, "he's strong as hell and has a benevolent side to him." "Which means," Angel added, "that the thing with Faith, the whole siring issue with Christine...they were all tests...and he passed every one." Wesley nodded. "That explains why I haven't had a single vision since he showed up," Cordelia chimed in, "the PTB wanted all of his 'tests' to be a surprise." Angel looked to Wesley again. "What's the prophecy surrounding him and Dawn?" he asked. "He is to be her protector against Glory," Wesley said, "and he's almost ready." "So," Cordy said, smiling, "we're going to Sunnydale?" Angel didn't answer her. "Does he die, Wesley?" he asked solemnly. Wesley's brow furrowed as he said, "It doesn't quite say. All that's here is that Glory capturing Dawn is going to start the Apocalypse and Austin must stop it or we're all dead...I assume that means him as well."  
Angel looked up, shifting his gaze between Gunn, Cordelia, and Wesley. "Alright," he said, "that means we have to get him there as soon as possible." Cordy smiled, then her smile faded. "I know I'm asking this question quite a lot of Austin lately," she said, "but where the hell is he?" Angel shook his head. "Anybody know where we might find him?" he asked, "It's kind of important." Gunn looked at Angel and nodded towards Cordelia, who was looking down at the floor and biting her lip. "I think I may have an idea where he's at," she said, "but if he's there, chances are we won't like it."  
Angel nodded in realization and picked up a sword lying on the counter and swung it inside of his trenchcoat. "Remember, guys," he said, "whatever we know, Wolfram & Hart knows too. And last time I checked, they wanted this Apocalypse to go down."  
-----  
Austin laid in bed, stripped from his waist up, his arm around Drusilla as she traced her cool fingertips on his chest, curving along the well developed muscle. "So warm," she said. Austin didn't look at her. "Drusilla," he said, "why are you so protective of me?" She touched his cheek gently and, although her hands were cold with death, it felt good. Austin could feel her affection. He could sense her caring. And although she may have hated herself for it, she loved him. "You called me your princess," she said softly, swaying her head lightly as she gazed into his eyes, "not many people have called me that. You, you care about me. You'd never hurt me. I can feel it." She nudged her head into his chest, delighting in it's firmness. "You'll protect me," she said, "I thought for a moment why you hadn't been inside me. You could have had me, taken me. You care too much for me to do that." "I also have someone in my life," Austin replied, "and aren't I your little brother?" Dru looked up at him and smiled, "Not from where I'm standing," she said softly, almost purring, "I've never had a brother, and you, you make a perfect one. Not quite human, not quite one of us. You understand me."  
Dru held him close, forcing his head to her neck. "I want you to have me," she said delicately. Austin cradled her neck and swept her back slowly. She grabbed his arms. "You don't have to be gentle with me. None of them were. I've been beaten before. You can ravage me if you want." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice, but she smiled, "You couldn't do that to me, could you?" Austin kissed her forehead. "You learned to accept the pain because if you didn't, they'd have hurt you more." He kissed ner neck, vamping the way he did his first time. His face unchanged, vampiric fangs sliding out. Only his eyes were a vibrant lavender, not the vicious blood-red she expected. "You need not fear me," Austin said, "I'll not hurt you, little one." Dru sighed and smiled as he sank his fangs into her throat. "Oh, the stars sang to me you'd come." Austin drank of her, but not heavily as he had just fed off of Darla, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed next to theirs.  
Austin held Dru in his arms, feeling her relish the sensation, the pure joy of being touched by someone who truly loved her. She bit into his shoulder without her fangs and sucked gently, feeling his warm blood trickle down her throat. She fell asleep in his arms. He slowly made his way out of her grasp and began to dress himself. When he had put his trenchcoat on, he started to leave. "Where are you going?" Darla said, now standing behind him. He stopped cold. "I'm going home." he said. She walked up beside him, hugging him from behind as she caressed her cheek against his back. "You are home," Darla said, smiling, "you need me." Austin stood for a moment, then said, "No, I don't." Darla opened her eyes and stepped back from him as he turned, his face normal and his eyes a gentle baby-blue. "What is this?" she said, backing away still. "I used you, Darla," Austin said, "I needed something to re-tame the beast. And who's blood is colder than yours?" She narrowed her eyes at him angrily. "And Drusilla?" she said. Austin looked over at the sleeping figure. "That," he said, "was an act of love. I bonded with her. My sister." Darla looked down in disbelief, not comprehending how he could reject her. She sat on the bed, paralyzed, not stopping him as he walked out.  
-----  
The rain had finally stopped and small shards of the clear night sky were beginning to peek through the clouds. Cordelia hadn't yet gotten over what she had heard. The love of her life was being tested by the Powers That Be, and some of those tests might result in the loss of his life. She sighed, the only one up besides her being Angel, the rest having drifted off to sleep long ago. He stood and sat beside her, rubbing her back. "He's fine," he said, "I'm sure of it. He can handle himself pretty damn good. We've all seen that." She looked at him, worry in her eyes. "I know that," she said, "it's just this whole 'Key' thing. Why did he have to be the one? Why is he being the one to risk his life to save all of humanity while the people who love him sit idly by and wait to hear of his death?...no offense..." Angel sighed. "None taken," he replied, "but he's not going to be alone. He has us now, not to mention Buffy. You think she's just going to sit there and watch MY son be the lone bodyguard of her little sister? Please." Cordy smiled a bit and said, "He better not do anything stupid."  
-----  
Lindsey McDonald walked into the vault area of Wolfram & Hart. It was a large steel construction which held many a precious - and mystical - artifact, some more ancient than others. He saw many robed demons as he walked in. Yep, he thought, just another normal day. In the center of the ring of demons was a large wooden box laced with iron bars, like the one that was used to summon Darla back from the dead. He was wondering what they were up to and why he was called here when suddenly the chanting stopped and the room filled with a blinding light. A powerful pulse sprang forth from the box, hurling Lindsey against the wall roughly. He gasped to catch his breath. Then, as suddenly as it started, the light went away. Lindsey held his side. His ribs had been broken. He clutched at his internal wound, which burned like fire as he stood weakly. His supervisor was standing over him. "Darla failed to do the job, " he said, "so we thought that perhaps they could assist you more efficiently." Lindsey looked over to the box as it was being opened. Laying there, naked and steaming from the supernatural power which had brought them here, were Faith and Christine.  
-----  
Austin walked into the Hotel slowly, feeling stronger. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He was just about to go upstairs when Cordelia called his name from behind. "Austin?" she said softly, her voice running around him like water. Her voice soothed his aching heart and he smiled as he turned. Cordy looked into his eyes and saw only the kind baby-blue she had grown to love. She walked up to him and held him tightly, burying his face into his chest. He had conquered the demon inside him. Somehow, he had overcome it, just like she knew he would. Tears rolled down her cheek slowly, her smile unable to get any bigger. He looked down at her and smiled, "Why are you crying, Cordy?" She looked up at him and kissed him gently. "You're never alone," she said, holding him again.  
Angel walked up to them. "Austin," he said, "we need to talk." "About what?" Austin asked. "About your destiny." Angel replied. Austin looked down slowly. "I know what I am," he said, "I'm going to Sunnydale in the morning." "What?" Cordelia said, "How do you know?" Austin looked back up at them, Cordy's eyes reassuring him, telling him that everything from now on was going to be alright. "I looked it up after what happened with Faith and Christine. I needed something," he said, running his hand down Cordy's cheek lovingly, "not that you aren't enough. I just needed to know why I was put here. And now I do." Austin walked over to the window. "I'm going to protect that little girl with my life, with everything I've got," he said, "if it's the last thing I do." Austin looked back at Cordy, who hugged him tightly, kissing his chest. The feeling of being next to her, having her in his arms, just possessing her affection made him totally at peace, her kisses like honey to him.  
"Promise me," Austin said, "that you'll be okay." Cordy looked up at him, sensing a bit of a farewell in his voice. Her deep brown eyes misted with tears. Angel placed a hand on Cordy's shoulder. "We'll be alright." he told Austin, knowing he meant Cordy. Angel would ensure her safety, and Austin would ensure that he did. Austin kissed Cordy passionately, massaging her tongue with his own as he tilted her back. He pulled away reluctantly, holding her close to him. Cordy broke down in tears, but still struggled to maintain herself. She had to be strong for him. He wouldn't go off to face his destiny and save Dawn if he knew she couldn't take his leaving. Austin kissed her forehead gently and walked out into the night. He climbed atop his motorcycle and started it, revving the engine as he gave Cordy one last longing glance. "I'll be back," he said, "I promise." He sped off into the night, leaving swirls of dust to glide through the air in his wake.  
Cordy watched him go, not responding to Angel's calls inside until well after the motorcycle's tail lights were out of view. She walked inside solemnly, lowering her head as she hugged herself. Angel hugged her as she broke down crying, sobbing into his chest. Even though Austin was a vampire, when she held him, she could have sworn she heard a heartbeat. She didn't hear it in Angel's chest. She broke away from him, regaining her composure. "I'm fine," she said, "I'm fine." She kept repeating the words as she walked upstairs to sleep.  
-----  
Austin rocketed down the highway, not bothering to observe the speed limits. They didn't apply to the undead, he thought. Just as he was taking a corner, he saw Christine, her red hair enveloping her luscious lips and bewitching green eyes like hellfire. He swerved the cycle around and looked in the direction where he had seen her. There was nothing there. Must be a relapse of my conscience, he thought. He rolled the bike back into the right direction and sped off, headed towards Sunnydale. Faith And Christine stepped out of the shadows with Darla and Drusilla. "Soon, Daddy," Christine said, "we'll be together again."  
---------  
CHAPTER FIVE: ONE  
  
I can't remember anything  
Can't tell if this is true or dream  
Deep down inside I feel to scream  
This terrible silence stops me  
Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up I cannot see  
That there is not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now  
Hold my breath  
As I wish for death  
Oh please God wake me  
  
Back in the womb it's much too real  
In pumps life that I must feel  
Can't look forward to reveal  
Look to the time when I live  
Fed through the tube that sticks in me  
Just another wartime novelty  
Tied to machines that make me be  
Cut this life off from me  
Hold my breath  
As I wish for death  
Oh please God wake me  
  
Now the world is gone, I'm just one  
Oh God help me  
Hold my breath  
As I wish for death  
Oh please God wake me  
  
Darkness  
Imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself  
Body my holding cell  
  
Landmine  
Has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
Left me with life in hell  
  
  
- "One" by Metallica (Story not named after this song, but it fits.)  
-----  
Austin slowly came to a halt in front of a quaint little store, turning his motorcycle's engine off. He looked it over, then checked a slip of paper. This was it. The Magic Box. Nice place, Austin thought, why ever would demons want to come to a location where they can get everything mystical their destructive litte minds could think of? Were these people begging to be invaded? Austin dismissed the thought and dismounted the cycle, walking in. His black boots and pants mixed well with his black shirt, which had the top two buttons unfastened. His black leather trenchcoat waved slightly as he walked his steady stride, wearing dark shades despite the twilight. The light coming from the store's windows suggested that Buffy and her people were inside, researching the night away.  
Tara, hearing someone enter, stood and looked at Buffy, nodding towards the door. "Who could be here this late at night?" Giles asked. Buffy grabbed nearby stake and put it behind her back. As she walked out to the front of the store, the rest followed her. When they caught sight of the dark man that had entered, Xander said, "Now that seems surprisingly normal." Willow nudged him to keep him quiet, and Anya kissed him smiling. "Normal is good...right?" she asked. "May I help you with something?" Giles asked. Austin looked up at him, then through the cracked door of the room they had just been in, seeing Dawn sleeping peacefully on the couch. So that's her, he thought. Just then, he sensed something. Something powerful. Evil. Coming towards him. He sniffed the air, then his baby-blue eyes widened underneath his shades. "Yeah," Austin said, "you can run." He whirled around to the door, drawing two axes from his trenchcoat.  
Just then, a sudden explosion jarred the door open. When the smoke cleared and the dust had settled, there stood Glory. What she was doing here, no one knew. Austin caught a glimpse of four women and a man behind her. Darla. Drusilla. Christine. Faith. Lindsey. My God, Austin thought, what the hell is going on? He realized that Lindsey had informed Glory just who the 'Key' was. And Glory had come to collect. But what were Faith and Christine doing here, much less breathing??? Austin decided he'd think on this later. He ran through the back, flipping over Buffy, who was charging at Glory. Austin sheathed his axes and dove into the back room, scooping up Dawn gently and running out of the back way with the sleeping girl as the sounds of battle faded in his ears.  
After going down the street a few yards, Austin stopped and looked back. They probably needed some help, he thought. He contemplated a course of action and decided to keep going. If he was who they all said he was, he'd have his chance at Glory.  
-----  
Buffy punched Glory hard across the jaw. If she was a normal person, her mouth would have shattered. But she wasn't normal. She hit Buffy with an open palm to her chest, sending her flying into the wall. Willow hurriedly took out a small packet of powder, saying a mystical enchantment in a low voice so Glory wouldn't notice. Willow tossed the powder on Glory and she disappeared. Willow fell back from the force of the teleportation and slowly stood. She shook her head at Buffy and wiped away a small amount of blood from her nose. "Thanks, Will," Buffy said, slowly getting to her feet. "Did you guys see anyone outside?" Tara asked. They looked, and saw nothing. "If they were there, they probably ran in fear from our mighty attack that just devastated Glory," Xander moaned. Buffy looked towards the door to the back room, which was wide open. The couch was empty. Buffy ran in and searched frantically, calling her sister's name. "Dawn?" she said repeatedly, "Dawn! Where are you?!?" "It was that guy," Willow spoke up, "He took her." Willow was the only one out of the bunch who knew who Austin was, having had conversations with Cordelia in L.A. She didn't know how to tell Buffy that the "guy" was her ex-lover's son, and he was Dawn's Guardian. If she believed it, it probably wouldn't do any good for her. If she didn't, it probably wouldn't be good for Austin.  
"He kidnapped her," Buffy said, "Glory distracted us and he just took her!" "We don't know that, Buffy," Giles said. "Yeah," Willow said, "That's not Glory's style. Maybe he was just trying to help us. I mean, he did tell us to run. Maybe he's just keeping Dawn safe." Buffy looked at her friend. "Let's say you're right," she said, "why would he do it? What's in it for him?" "The satisfaction of being kind and helping someone in need?" Willow said. "Sure," Xander replied, "that stuff runs rampant around here. I can feel the love." Anya smiled and kissed him. "Really?" she asked, "mind if I feel it too?" Xander whispered, "...later..." in Anya's ear then turned his attention back to Buffy. "Will," Buffy said, "why are you making excuses for this guy?" "I'm not," Willow replied, "I just don't want to see an innocent man get hurt." "Who says he's innocent?" Buffy retorted, growing a bit angry. "I do," Willow said, determined to stand up for herself. "Okay," Buffy said, "you know something, don't you? Spill it." Willow stammered, "I...I....um..." She hung her head slightly and finished. "He's Angel's son."  
"WHAT?!?!?" Buffy said, surprised. "It's true," Willow said, "He was born in 1898, when Angel first got his soul back. You know, the whole curse thing. The soul, you know, gave him his 'kick' back and he sorta did it with Darla to apologize for having a soul. A sire-childe thing, I guess." Willow saw it registering in Buffy's head. Buffy looked down, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Willow continued, "So the Powers That Be, well, the guys upstairs that run the universe, well, they sorta used that as an excuse for Austin to be conceived and he inherited the soul. They needed the strength of a pureblood vampire and the soul was the key to bring him to our side. But Angel and Darla kinda left him to die for having a soul. But he was raised 'right'. You know, not all 'grr' and stuff. The PTB sent him, created him to protect Dawn. They used his abandonment as a chance to bring him up away from evil and darkness and all around creepy badness. He's a good guy, Buff...one of us..."  
Buffy looked up at her in disbelief. "Buffy," Willow said, "trust me. Please." Buffy sighed and smiled slightly. "I trust you," she said, "but how did you find all this out?" "Well," Willow said, "it's in a book, but I mostly heard it from Cordelia." "Cordelia?" Buffy said. "Yeah," Willow said, "they're kind of an item." Willow sent a subliminal hint to Buffy that the two had made love. Buffy looked down in thought, then looked back up. "Did he ever lose his soul?" she asked. "No," Willow said, "he can't lose it. It's a permanently fixed soul." Willow looked down, not telling Buffy about Faith and Christine. "Good," Buffy said, "The last thing we need is another Angelus." Buffy's voice trailed off at the last word. She winced with heartache at the mention of 'his' name.  
Buffy looked around. "Well," she said, "good or not, we have to find him...and Dawn." Xander raised his hand in agreement. "Yeah," he said, "let's go find Soulboy."  
-----  
Austin entered the large lavish mansion that used to belong to his father. Willow said he could stay there for the time being. He looked around at the dank dusty surroundings, then walked to a bedroom upstairs, laying Dawn in the bed and snuggling the covers around her. She still slept comfortably. He was surprised none of this had woken her once. As he went to walk back downstairs, he felt a tug at his sleeve. "Don't go." Dawn said quietly, her eyes still closed. He looked back at her. "What?" he said. "I know who you are." Dawn said, " I can feel it. Willow told me, but I wasn't sure. Then when I was in your arms, I knew." She opened her eyes. "You're my Guardian, aren't you?" she asked innocently. Austin nodded. "Anyone wants you, they've gotta go through one hell of a fight just to think about it." Dawn smiled. "Thank you," she said, drifting off back to sleep.  
Austin walked over to the window, staying the entire night at her side. He would occasionally look away from the window at her sleeping form, smile slightly, then look back out again. He was deep in thought, considering any and all possibilities about what might happen next. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde coming down the street with a determined look on her face. He looked to his right. It was Buffy, and damned if the entire gang wasn't directly behind her, nipping at her heels. Either this was the welcoming committee or he had a serious asskicking coming. Whether he'd be receiving or offering, he didn't know.  
He looked to his left and had to look twice. Also coming towards the mansion, only from a greater distance away, were Darla, Drusilla, Christine and Faith. He wanted to ask them a few questions, but not when there was a possibility of a bloodbath. He looked back over at the approaching Scoobies and walked downstairs. Dawn, as if she sensed his concern, woke up and slowly but steadily followed him down. Austin went to the front door and opened it halfway, leaning on it. Dawn came around into view and leaned on him. Buffy was standing there, preparing to knock before the door had opened. What a couple they make, Buffy thought. She scanned Austin's features. He had taken his shades off, and there were the soft sparkling baby-blue eyes that Cordelia had no doubt reveled in. He looked like Angel...like his father. The whole thought seemed outrageous to Buffy, but the more she looked, the more she believed it. She wanted to reach out and caress those smooth chiseled cheeks of his, to kiss those soft tempting lips. She had to remind herself that he wasn't Angel. If he was, he'd be on the ground writhing in pain by now. She looked down at Dawn, who seemed totally fine that a bloodsucker was providing a room for her in his father's mansion.  
"Are you alright?" she asked Dawn. Dawn nodded. "Fine," she said, "he's been really nice to me." "Great," Xander said, "Mr. Fangs here not only has a soul, but a heart too." Austin looked at him with a cold narrowed stare. Xander said, "Not that that's a bad thing." Anya waved to him. "Hi, Mr. Fangs." she said. Austin raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't mind her," Buffy said, "she's....new..." Austin nodded, constantly looking over to his left. "Willow tell you I was here?" he asked. "Yeah...something the matter?" Buffy asked suspiciously. "Yeah," Austin said, "Come inside. Now." Buffy wasn't used to being ordered, but did so anyway. Austin closed the door. "Stay inside, no matter what," he said, "all of you." He looked out the window then walked out himself, shutting the door behind him.  
Darla was about to walk onto the grounds when she saw her son coming towards the gate. She smiled at him sweetly. "Like the place?" she asked. Drusilla was also smiling, her eyes twinkling at the sight of the brother she held so dear. "It's okay," Austin said, "but it could use a little more...soul." Darla's smile faded. "No one uses me and gets away with it, boy." she said coldly. "I didn't use you," Austin said, walking up to her. "I only said that so you'd let me leave." He touched her cheek gently. "You think I can't feel you? You think I can't sense your thoughts swimming around in my own?" he asked, "We love each other. We have to live with it."  
Darla looked up at him, staring into his eyes. "You still love me?" she inquired. He nodded. "What about me?" a voice chimed in. Austin looked over, staring into the soft brown eyes of his former beloved, Faith.  
"Faith," he said, "you know how I feel." "I'm flattered you wanted to be with me throughout eternity." she said, "but you staked me." "I wasn't going to let you live like that," he said, "you deserved better." Faith took him in her arms quickly and kissed him hard. Austin felt her warmth pulsate through his cool skin, relishing in the sweetness of her touch. Faith pulled back, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I deserved you." she said quietly. Austin hung his head for a moment, then Christine tapped his shoulder. When he turned to face her, he was met with the words, "You were the closest thing I ever had to a real father." Austin knew what she meant. For the night that they were one, he knew of the heartache she had endured. A perverted father who took liberties with his young beautiful daughter's supple teenage body, an alcoholic mother who blamed her for the families troubles, and all this while maintaining straight A's in her classes and being the model head cheerleader. She couldn't take it anymore. Christine was on her way to take her own life when Darla found her. Austin figured out why she didn't struggle much during her siring.  
"You were it for me," Christine said, holding him closely. "You saved me from mortality, then loved me enough to free me from my vampirism. I'm human again, and I don't mind having an 103 year old vampire with a soul for a father." Austin looked at her, then to the other three women. "Why did you come here?" he asked. "We were sent by Lindsey, who's gone back to L.A., to find you...and kill you...but we really came to ask you to be with us." Darla said. "We need you, Brother," Dru said, "We could make each other very happy." "No," Austin said, "I have a task to do, and I won't let you stop me." "Then we'll help you." Faith said. "You?" Austin replied, "Help me?" "Yes," Christine said, "because we love you. Afterwards, we can talk about reuniting the family." "I've already started." Dru said. Austin sensed someone and shifted his gaze towards the shadows. Out from them, cigarette in hand, stepped Spike.  
"William the Bloody," Austin said, "Dru's old playmate. This is going to be interesting."  
The bleached-blonde haired vampire looked up at Austin with an unforgiving gaze. "Well, if it isn't the bloody son of the fruity broodaholic we all know and love," he said, "this is just great." "I'm sure we'll get along nicely." Austin said. "We offered our help to you," Darla said, almost growling as she finished, "and the Slayer. We'll wait for you in Spike's crypt for your answer. Take all the time you need. I promise we won't eat the two young ones." Before Austin could reply, the five of them walked away towards the graveyard, disappearing into the shadows.  
-----  
Buffy and the Scoobies were in the dining room, seated at a long table as thy researched diligently. Willow had called Angel Investigations, where Cordelia, Wesley, Angel, and Gunn were also searching. Wes' voice crackled through Willow's cell phone, "Glory intends to release the "Key", which means releasing it's energy, to open the gates of Hell. But it won't unleash anything, just give Glory all of the power of Hell, making her unstoppable." Anya spoke up, "Isn't she already unstoppable?" "At this point," Wes continued, "she can still be banished, but only at the Gate where the ceremony is performed. That way she gets sent to Hell for all eternity. Until, of course, someone unleashes her. But once she's unlocked the Gate, I'm afraid it'll be too late. She'll start exiling people to Hell. Eventually, the two realms of Hell and Earth will merge into one." Anya sat down, a blank expression on her face. "Oh..." she said.  
"How does Austin come into play?" Buffy asked. "Well, it says he will make the ultimate sacrifice to save Dawn. I assume it means his life. But there is the possibility of a reward, or an existance as a human, for him," Wesley said, "but it's uncertain." "Well, the only way to get Glory to that Gate is by getting Dawn there. That means bringing Austin," Buffy said, "but I'll be damned if he's going alone. We're going to need all the help we can get." "Right," Wesley said, "we'll be there shortly." We, Buffy thought as the phone hung up. That means Angel. She didn't know if she was ready to see him again, or if he was ready. But it didn't matter, because her sister's and his son's life were on the line, and, personal conflicts be damned, she wasn't going to lose either one of them.  
Tara broke the silence by saying, "Hey, where'd Austin go?"  
-----  
Glory stalked the streets of Sunnydale, thinking about the newcomer who snatched her "Key" away. He had to be The Guardian. There was no other explanation. She followed her senses towards his energy, which was as tremendous as the "Key" itself. This mortal will pay, Glory thought. He, this interloper, had stolen what was rightfully hers. And you don't do that to her. Not Glory. She was the god around here, not him. It's time all of them learned this valuable lesson. Glory was the wrong bitch to mess with.  
Austin stood outside, pondering Darla's proposal when he saw her. The girl from the store. The goddess. Glory. "Holy Mother of God," Austin said, walking towards her, his pace quickening as if he could catch her by surprise. Glory turned, her eyes locking with his. "You son of a bitch," she said. Then she leapt at him, hitting him in the chest with her shoulder and forcing him to the ground. She went down with him and he continued, flipping her off of him. He stood and turned around to face her, drawing his axes. The gleaming Corinthian iron with it's gold edges shimmered in the moonlight as he brought the axes up to a fighting position. She ran at him again, kicking his left axe away. With his remaining axe, Austin slashed her across the face. She let out a shriek and got off of him. They both stood. Glory touched her left cheek, crimson liquid staining her fingertips. "You," she said venomously to Austin, "You cut me."  
"Oh, aren't you the bright one," Austin said, "remind me to give you a gold star for that later." She yelled out in anger and backhanded him hard. He reeled backwards, stumbling to the ground as he dropped his other axe. Glory picked it up and stalked to him. "Time to die, peasant." she said, "I will not let one pesky human stand in my way between me and what is mine." She brought the axe above her head. "This is for scuffing my dress." Austin looked up at her. He had no way out, no time to think. There was only one thing he could do.  
His face twisted into the raging demon's that lived inside of him, his bloodlust skyrocketing as his vampiric fangs extended from his lips. His boiling blood-red eyes locked on Glory's neck sharply. He swept his foot out, tripping her. As she fell, he caught her. "Who said I was human?" he said, plunging his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. Austin drank heavily, and Glory's strength began to subside. She writhed and wriggled underneath of him, but could not free herself. She passed out. He had almost drained her when suddenly her godlike power surged through his veins. The energy was so immense, his body couldn't take it. It began to systematically overload, his veins bursting as he began to shake uncontrollably. He had to get her essence out of him and fast. Blood trickled out of his mouth, then began to pour in heavy amounts. God, he was going to explode. His heart was pounding. Sweat mixed with the blood that began erupting out of his pores. He took a trembling hand to his boot and, fighting back the tremors, pulled out a knife. He jammed it into his heart, letting out a bloodcurdling scream of anguish.  
Blood flowed in rivers down his chest, slowly but surely draining from him. His pain began to subside from this new irrigation. Austin withdrew the knife, his heart's wound healing quicker than usual from Glory's power. He stood weakly. As he looked around, he realized she was gone. He staggered towards the mansion. With difficulty he ascended the steps, tumbling through the door. He collapsed on the floor and all went black.  
-----  
When he awakened, Austin realized he was in the bedroom he had placed Dawn in. He scanned the room with his groggy eyes. There, sitting at his side, were Dawn and Buffy. Dawn was asleep, having stayed the whole night. Buffy just sat there, watching him awake. "What time is it?" he asked tiredly. God, he ached. His muscles strained themselves with every motion. He exerted himself just sitting up. Every part of his body was racked with pain. But his wounds were closed and long since healed. "It's 12:30 PM." Buffy answered, nodding towards the dark curtains which draped over the window. Austin could make out small rays of sunshine behind it, the rays getting lost in the black material. "Wanna tell me what happened out there?" Buffy asked, sitting on the bed beside him.  
"Oh nothing," Austin replied, "Just getting to know the natives."  
----------  
CHAPTER SIX: BORN DEAD, DIED ALIVE  
  
As Buffy Summers looked at the vampire in front of her, she had no impulsion to stake the nocturnal creature to dust. Mainly because the vampire, Austin Blake, was playing with the child he had sworn to protect, her sister Dawn. He was in bed, playing Monopoly of all games. Buffy gave a slight smile. He wasn't all like his father. Angel would never have done that. Out of the laughter from the two in their light-spirited time, only one shook with pain. Austin had been through quite a battle with Glory the night before, but not as serious as the battle to come. His wounds, which were quite severe, had already healed without a trace to be seen. He had Glory's power to thank for that. Austin had caught her off guard and drank of her, nearly killing himself, then nearly killed himself again trying to get her blood OUT of him.  
The two had been playing for the past five hours now. Buffy never recalled when she had seen Dawn so happy. Then the thought hit her. She had never really seen Dawn happy at all. All of her memories with Dawn, all of her experiences, were just an illusion created so she would hide the "Key" and protect her. Now she wasn't alone in her task. Here was a vampire, perhaps the only pureblood since the very first vampire, and he possessed a soul. Not only that, but his heart was as pure as they came. He seemed troubled whenever he caused anyone any amount of discomfort. Austin had apologized time and time again to Buffy for leaving her at the Magic Box to face Glory alone, but she just smiled and shrugged it off. "You did it for my sister," she said, "I'd have done the same."  
Dawn's cheering signified she had won the game. Austin, smiling, told her to go out and get some sunshine for him. Realizing that Austin probably couldn't go outside just yet, Dawn went downstairs to see if anyone was going anywhere or needed anything. "She's a little girl," Austin said, "she needs some fresh air sometimes." Buffy stood and walked over to him, sitting on the bed beside him and he collected game pieces and put them in their box. As he was placing the box out of the way, Buffy kissed his cheek. He turned his head sharply at her and looked her over. "Don't go getting too used to those," Buffy said, "That was just a thank you for protecting Dawn last night." "It's my job, Buffy," Austin said, "don't need to thank me." "Sometimes," Buffy replied, "thank you's are nice." She looked down slightly. Austin thought for a moment, then said, smiling, "Thanks for dusting all those vampires and making a real difference in the world." She looked at him and smiled ever so slightly.  
Willow walked in. "Buffy," she said, "Giles said that maybe you and I can go meet Angel and the guys at the airport." "They flew?" Austin asked. "Well, yeah." Willow said. "How'd you get here?" Buffy inquired. "Motorcycle," Austin said, "which is probably still outside the Magic Box." "Alright," Willow said, "you and Tara can go get it. Just wear sunscreen with a really high SPF." Austin smiled. "I'll deal with the sunlight," he said, "Tell Tara, Xander, and Dawn to meet me downstairs. We'll leave after I'm dressed." Austin stood up and dusted his pants off as Willow and Buffy left the room. Buffy lingered in the doorway. "They just keep coming," she said, "they won't stop, will they?" Austin looked up at her solemnly, then smirked as he said, "Of course not. The Powers That Be wouldn't want us getting soft. Gotta stay sharp in the world-saving business." Buffy smiled and followed Willow downstairs.  
-----  
Xander Harris had walked with Tara, Dawn, and Austin to the Magic Box to get Austin's motorcycle. Austin had braved the sunlight, wearing black pants and boots, a black duster covering his black silk shirt. His shades, almost solid black, reflected the sunlight with ease. He wore black gloves on his hands for protection. Earlier he had covered his face and neck with sunblock to add to his already high resistance to sunshine. Austin mounted the motorcycle and started it up. "Purrs like a kitten," he said, smiling. "Yeah," Xander said, " a kitten. A really big steel non-living kitten." Austin shot an icy warning glance at him. "Sorry," Xander said, "despite what they say, sarcasm is a disease." Suddenly, they heard a scream. "Dawn!" Tara exclaimed, turning around. A gang of demons had Dawn in their clutches and were dragging her away. Austin's eyes went cold, calculating as they glanced over the demons.  
"There's eight of them," he said, drawing the long sword sheathed in his back scabbard. Austin lifted up the brilliantly shining and ornately engraved Damascus blade up and lunged at the demons. He swung hard, beheading one. He turned and plunged the blade through a demon's heart, right to the hilt. He twisted the sword and withdrew it, ripping the black organ out. He hurled the oozing heart away and slashed another demon's throat, covering his blade with more of the tan substance that was the demon's blood. Tara whispered a quick spell and, with a wave of her hand, three of the demons burst, splattering their entrails over the sidewalk. Xander whistled, "Wow. Nice. Very nice." As a demon was scurrying away with Dawn, the one that remained charged towards Austin. With godlike strength unlike that of a vampire's, Austin backhanded the demon, spinning it's head 180 degrees as it's neck shattered. The demon slumped to the ground, dead instantly.  
Austin growled, thirsting for blood...Glory's blood. Her power hadn't left him, and he was eager for more of the rush it gave him. He realized he needed to feed and that human or animal blood would wash away the effects of Glory's. He needed the strength to face her. He refused to let his bloodlust overcome him and shrugged the urge to feed off. "We have to go after her," he said, thinking quickly, "I'm headed to the graveyard." Xander looked confused, but Tara just nodded. "You go," Tara said, "When Buffy gets back, we'll send her to you, okay?" Austin didn't wait to reply. He ran off, vanishing into the coming sunset.  
-----  
Buffy and Willow waited patiently at the airport terminal. Anya didn't come with them. Buffy feared that the ex-demon wasn't exactly ready for this experience. She glanced over and noticed Willow looking out the window and sighing. "Sun's gone down," Willow said. Buffy saw the full moon and knew that Willow was thinking about Oz. She thought it best not to say anything. "Yeah," Buffy said, "I'll have to take Austin patrolling with me." "Think he'll make a good vampire hunter?" Willow asked, looking to her friend. Buffy smiled. "Of course," she said, "he's Angel's..." Buffy's smile faded. "...son." she continued. Buffy halted because of the emotions just saying Angel's name brought to her. But this time, it wasn't just his name that brought a tear to her eye. There, approaching them with Cordelia, Wesley, and the man she assumed was Gunn, was Angel. His eyes met hers as she stood to greet him. Willow introduced herself and Buffy to Gunn, everyone but Angel and Buffy greeting each other with hugs and handshakes.  
Angel and Buffy looked each other over for a few moments, then Angel smiled and said, "Hi, Buffy." Buffy resisted the urge to take him in her arms, bury her head in his chest, and confess her fears and worries to him. She repressed all her emotions, but not well enough. A tear fell from her cheek as she said, "Hi, Angel." Angel stepped forward and hugged her lightly, trying to remain friendly. He didn't have to say any words, Buffy understood. She held him tighter, clutching his back. He had missed her, and she had missed him so very much. He broke off the embrace and gave her an apologetic look. Buffy didn't quite know what he was apologizing for: what had happened to her lately, what had happened between them, or both.  
Buffy wiped the tear away and straightened her stature out. "We'd better get going," she said, "We've got people waiting for us." "How is he?" Cordelia asked, her eyes brightening at the mention of her beloved. Buffy looked over at her with a reassuring smile. "He's fine."  
-----  
Spike sat on his couch, Drusilla snuggling up against him. Faith was in the corner sharpening stakes with her dagger while Christine watched, obviously bored. Darla paced back and forth in the crypt. "Where the hell is my boy?" she asked, a hint of anger in her velvet voice. "Probably shacking up with the Slay-I mean, Buffy." Spike said. Faith looked at Spike coldly, holding up the stake in an ever so subtle hint. "Which reminds me," Darla said, "there'll be a new Slayer on her way since you died." Faith rolled her eyes at Darla. "So?" she said venomously. "Oh, that's right," Darla said, turning towards Faith to better mock her, "you don't much care for dusting us anymore. You're too caught up in my son." Faith ran at Darla, grabbing her throat and pinning her to the wall hard. Darla smiled as Faith drew her dagger to Darla's neck and the stake to her heart. "Listen, bitch," Faith said through clenched teeth, "what happens between me and your son doesn't concern you. You lost that right when you abandoned him." Darla's smile faded. She saw Spike and Drusilla stand and start advancing towards them. "No," Darla said, "Leave her to me." Darla vamped, her face morphing to it's ridged condition as her canines extended. In one quick motion she swept the Slayer off of her feet and pinned her to the ground, holding Faith's arms above her head by her wrists. Darla lowered her mouth to Faith's neck slowly. "Looks like I'll have to break my promise." she said, grinning sadistically.  
"DARLA!!!," a voice yelled from the door, "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER NOW!!!" Darla looked up and saw her son. She unvamped, her human mask taking it's place again. She stood, letting Faith up. "Can't I have a little fun?" she asked innocently. Austin growled and looked to Faith. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Faith nodded, looking deep into his eyes. God, she loved him. She couldn't take this anymore. If only she had one night with him, she'd show him just what he was missing. He deserved true love, not the passing affections of that preppy bitch Cordelia Chase. "I-I'm fine." she said, distracted as she swam in the soothing gentleness of Austin's baby-blue eyes. Austin smiled and took a hand to her cheek, stroking it affectionately. He looked over to Darla. "Don't ever do that again." he said. Darla just smiled, not bothering to respond.  
"I'm here to accept your proposal," Austin said, "I'm going to need some help, and I need it now." Drusilla smiled and said, "He wants us to play, Grandmummy." Darla smiled as well. "Wise boy," she said, "you have our complete support." "Good," Austin said, "because Buffy and friends will be here soon and I want no animosity between you." "You have our word." Darla said, still smiling. Austin sighed, knowing that Darla's word hadn't meant much for centuries, but there was nothing he could do but accept it. "Alright," Austin said, "no more fighting amongst ourselves. Got it?" They all nodded in agreement.  
Sure enough, Buffy and the Scoobies walked in with Angel Investigations. Darla, not expecting her ex-childe to be here, drew in a sharp breath, although she didn't need to. "Angelus..." she said. Buffy scowled. "It's ANGEL," she said harshly, "don't forget it." Darla opened her mouth to retort, but received a warning glance from Austin and held her tongue. "Fine." Darla said, wishing she was free to snap the Slayer's neck without consequence. Darla thought to herself, I'd rather drain the life out of her slowly and painfully, but who wants to hear that voice for so long? Austin walked past them all, exiting the crypt. Cordelia followed, then Wesley and Gunn, followed by Angel. Buffy gave Darla a warning stare of her own and left, the Scoobies right behind her. "We really gonna take orders from them?" Spike asked. Darla smiled mischievously. "We'll see where this takes us." she said, leaving. Spike tossed his cigarette down and stepped on it. "Bloody hell," he groaned, leaving with the rest.  
-----  
Glory looked Dawn over. Such a pretty young girl, even with a small bit of blood trickling down her forehead. She was about to be a pretty dead girl. They were almost to the Gate and Glory could already feel Hell's power calling her, tempting her, wanting her to possess it. And all she had to do was slaughter this little nymph. Piece of cake, Glory thought. She raised her hand and Dawn levitated, soaring through the air. Glory placed her down on a small hieroglyphic-inscribed platform carved into a cliff where the Gate was.  
The Gate was massive, about the size of the Statue of Liberty's head. It was elaborately decorated with engravings and long, slender spikes made of a clear crystal and in the formation of a cross, used to drain energy to open or close the Gate. There was a spike for the head, two for the arms, two for the shoulders, two for the legs, and one for the heart. In the center was a shining medallion with no real association to Heaven or Hell. It was simply the symbol of pure unadulterated power. And Glory had just that harnessed in this little unconscious girl. She giggled with excitement, ready to receive what she so rightfully deserved.  
She turned her back to the steep towering cliff and told the demons around her to get ready, barking orders left and right. This was her time now.  
-----  
Austin approached the cave where the Gate was held, able to accurately track Glory by sensing her energy patterns. He kneeled and sniffed the air. Fear. It was Dawn's scent, but it was overpowered by tremendous fear. He touched his fingertips to a collection of liquid on the ground. He lifted it to his nose, then tasted it. A coppery taste spread through his mouth. And it was still warm. "Blood," Austin said, "Dawn's. From a head wound. A small one, though." Darla saw Buffy's face wash over with worry. Her son had impressed her by identifying the fluid and wrecking the Slayer at the same time. "Bravo," she said, smiling.  
Austin ignored her and walked to the mouth of the cave. He turned to Buffy. "When you see Dawn, do me a favor," he said, "Get her and get the hell out. Don't worry about anything else." Buffy nodded, lifting her crossbow. Austin padded into the cave stealthily, not a sound made as he stepped into the darkness. Buffy followed. Just as Spike was about to enter, a blunt force hit him as he stepped his foot into the entrance. He flew back several yards, landing with a thud. "Soulless entrance prevention spell," Willow said, "no vamps allowed in, save those with that special something." Spike growled as he stood. "I came all this bloody way for nothing?" Willow smiled. "Yup." she said. "Un-bloody-believable." Spike replied, rolling his eyes. Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wesley, Tara, Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Faith, and Christine all entered, leaving the vampires behind. "So," Spike said angrily, "we just sit out here and freeze our bloody arses off?" Darla sighed, restraining her rage. "That's the idea."  
Inside, Austin took off his duster. He was wearing a black vest with various weapons strapped to it. He put on his back scabbard and held his axes tightly. Buffy could make out a tattoo on his right shoulder blade. "What's that?" she asked, trying to ease the tension. He didn't look up. "It's the Archangel of Death," he said, "that's what I was known as around the time off WWI through WWII." "You fought in both World Wars?" Buffy asked, surprised. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly, "killed more men than anyone in my unit. Vampires also gave me that label..." He jutted out a stake from a spring-loaded gauntlet on his right wrist. "...because of that." he finished, strapping a second gauntlet onto his left wrist.  
"Wow," Buffy said, smiling, "You are definitely patrolling with me." Austin looked up at her and smiled. He stood. "Distract her, and do it well," he said, "or we're both dead." Buffy nodded as they ran off in different directions. Buffy entered the main chamber, Angel and everyone else meeting up behind her. "What do we do now?" Xander asked, viewing the immense spacial capacity of the room, as well as the Gate itself. "Well," a voice said from in front of them, "you could all die. But I expect that'd be a bit too much to ask." They looked up and saw Glory, who was smiling with delight. "I get to annihilate all of you at the same time," she said, "It's just a pity the Guardian isn't with you. I was so looking forward to crushing him too."  
"That's right, bitch," Austin said, "keep talking." With one powerful leap, he scaled the cliff completely, grabbing the edge with his fingertips then flipping onto the ledge, landing on his feet with a soft thud. He saw Dawn, who was conscious and shaking, afraid to sit down. He walked up to her cautiously. "It's okay, honey," he said, "I'm going to get you out of here." Dawn gave him a deceptive smile of calmness, her trembling hands showing otherwise as she hugged herself. "I know," she said quietly. Austin wiped the remnants of blood away from her forehead with his thumb. "You're gonna be just fine." he said, smiling. Dawn smiled back. He knelt by the raised platform she was standing on and read the hieroglyphs, brushing a finger across each one as he translated. He closed his eyes. "Dawn," he said, "don't move, sweetie." "W-Why?" Dawn asked, her assurance disappearing. "Your weight activated a spell," he said, "If I move you off the platform, an energy burst will come out of the cave and destroy us both. The blast will only destroy your body and not the Key energy, so it will be transferred to another girl and Glory will have to start all over again." Dawn looked down, feeling helpless.  
"There is a way," Austin said, "if we had a being of your size on that thing and Glory activated it, the Key energy wouldn't be there and a backlash would occur, banishing Glory to Hell." Dawn looked at him, her eyes starting to tear up. "Where do we find a being like that?" she asked. Austin lowered his head. Suddenly, he thought of something. He weighed himself in his mind, then glanced her over, sizing her up. He drew his sword from his back scabbard. "When I tell you to, honey," Austin said calmly, "run like hell." Dawn nodded, not having any idea what he was planning. Austin took a deep breath then said, "Now!" It all happened in a split-second, but it felt like slow motion. Dawn dove off of the platform, and Austin reared the sword back and slashed off his own left arm, clean to the bone. He bit his lip to prevent from crying out and alerting Glory, then collapsed onto the spot where Dawn was, blood forming a large pool around him from his severe wound.  
Dawn looked at him in shock, barely noticing all the tears rolling down her face. He had guessed right. He stood weakly, tightly clutching the bloody stump where his arm used to be. Blood dripped from the wound on his mouth. "Austin..." Dawn said, crying softly, "...no..." Austin looked up at her. "This is the way it's gotta be, hon." he said sadly, "For what it's worth...I love you, Dawn...you gave me purpose in my life...I'll never forget the kindness you showed me..." Dawn touched the cheek of the 103 year old she regarded simply as an older brother. She kissed his forehead, realizing he was shedding tears of his own. "I love you, Austin," she said, "you were the best brother I could ever ask for." Austin choked on his own blood as he laughed. "Damn...that means I'm...related...to Buffy..." he said, smiling as if blood wasn't flowing in heavy amounts from his slowly dying body.  
Dawn smiled, almost forgetting their situation. Her face straightened. She wiped away her tears, but to no avail as more came. "I'll tell Cordy you love her." she said gently. Austin lowered his head. He was crying. All was silent, but Dawn knew he was crying. "Thank you," Austin said, those words being all he could muster. He looked up at Dawn. "Tell Faith too." he said. Dawn nodded in agreement, still wiping away tears. Austin looked down again. "Go, you silly girl," he said, "don't make me have to throw you." Dawn smiled, but only briefly. She ran, slowly and carefully climbing down the jagged rocky surface. She was leaving her Guardian. The only person who ever selflessly cared about her, never giving her a single harsh word. He had just given his life for her, and she was running. "I'll make you proud," she promised herself, vowing with all her being, "I won't let you die in vain."  
-----  
Glory was still yapping about how they were all going to die, but only after they bowed down at her feet. Yadda yadda yadda. Buffy had lost interest long ago, her gaze wandering across the cavern. She saw Dawn, who was coming towards them, hidden in the shadows. Smiling for a moment, Buffy looked back up. "Shut up, Glory," she said, "If you're going to kill us, do it now, because I can't take much more of your dribble." Glory's eyes burned with hellfire. "Fine, Slayer," she said, "Have it your way." "What is she, some sort of twisted Burger King advertisement?" Xander asked snidely. Glory ignored him. "Open the Gate!" she yelled, "Show these peons who their true Master is!"  
The demons recited the ritual slowly in ancient tongue. Bursts of blue light erupted from the cracks and Glory smiled with glee. Then she noticed something the same time Buffy did. Both girls' eyes went wide. The others behind Buffy also saw. Angel attempted to rush towards the object of their attention, but Giles stopped him. "He must do this." Giles said. Angel looked between Giles and the captivating sight helplessly. There, with one arm missing, stood Austin. He had a blood-stained smile on his face and waved towards Glory. "Bye bye, bitch." he said triumphantly. The blue light rushed forth, drawing Austin back into the spikes. Being taller than Dawn, the head spike planted into his neck, not being long enough to exit his throat. His shoulders were firmly embedded by the other spikes as his legs and arm were impaled by the last. The remaining spike jutted out of his heart.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Glory screamed, being drawn towards the Gate. She was hurled into the air, turning into a red bolt of pure energy that pierced through Austin and into the Gate itself. There was a blindingly brilliant flash of white light, then all returned as it was, the darkness illuminated by only a few small torches.  
Cordy knelt down, seeing her beloved's limp and lifeless body strewn about on the spikes. Faith bent down and hugged her slightly, comforting her. She knew what Cordelia was going through. Dawn ran to Buffy, the two sisters hugging. Angel stood in the corner by himself. Xander was tempted to remark on Angel's brooding, but even he knew better. Austin had become a part of the team in the small amount of time he had been here, and now he was gone. A member, a brother, a son, a friend. He had fallen. Now was not the time for sarcasm.  
With Glory gone, her spell failed and Darla walked in follwed by Spike and Dru, They noticed Christine walking to Cordy and Faith, embracing them both. Drusilla shed a few soft tears of her own, knowing what had happened. Darla, not noticing because perhaps she didn't want to, walked to Angel. She turned his face towards him. "Angel..." she said, using his new name, which was a rarity, "what...what happened to our boy?"  
-----  
The gang, with Darla and company, had ascended the cliff to give Austin a proper burial. Giles noted that while they may regret it, they had to leave his body there, for removing it may release Glory again. Cordy ran her hands over Austin's chest and nudged her head into him lovingly, not wanting to believe he was gone. Then she noticed something strange. She began to laugh hysterically. "Cordelia?" Buffy said, concerned, "What is it?" She walked over to Cordy, who was still laughing. "The tips of the spikes," Cordy said in between laughs, her eyes tearing up, "are made of wood. He should have dusted. He was human, Buffy! Those sons of bitches gave him humanity for 3 agonizing seconds!!!" Buffy realized Cordy was laughing from anger towards the Powers That Be. She heard a loud bang and turned. It repeated.  
Angel was slamming his fist into the stone wall over and over again, not caring what rock he was cracking or what bones he was breaking. Darla grabbed his cut and bleeding hand and held it. "No more," Darla pleaded. Even she, without a soul, had suffered a tremendous loss. Austin, her only son, came from her loins, from her blood. He showed her how to love again, and now he was gone, never to return.  
-----  
I'm digging my way  
I'm digging my way to something  
I'm digging my way to something better  
I'm pushing to stay  
I'm pushing to stay with something  
I'm pushing to stay with something better  
  
I'm sowing the seeds  
I'm sowing the seeds I've taken  
I'm sowing the seeds I've taken for granted  
This thorn in my side  
This thorn in my side is from the tree  
This thorn in my side is from the tree I planted  
  
It tears me and I bleed  
  
Caught under wheel's roll  
I take the leech, I'm bleeding me  
Can't stop to save my soul  
I take the leash that's leading me  
I'm bleeding me  
I can't take it  
Caught under wheel's roll  
Oh, the bleeding of me  
  
Caught under wheel's roll  
I take the leech, I'm bleeding me  
Can't stop to save my soul  
I take the leash that's leading me  
I'm bleeding me  
I can't take it  
Caught under wheel's roll  
Oh, the bleeding of me  
  
I am the beast that feeds the beast  
I am the blood, I am release  
Come make me pure, bleed me a cure  
I'm caught, caught, caught under  
  
Caught under wheel's roll  
I take the leech, I'm bleeding me  
Can't stop to save my soul  
I take the leash that's leading me  
I'm bleeding me  
I can't take it  
I can't take it, I can't take it  
Oh, the bleeding of me  
  
I'm digging my way  
I'm digging my way to something  
I'm digging my way to something better  
I'm pushing to stay  
I'm pushing to stay with something  
I'm pushing to stay with something better  
  
With something better  
  
  
- "Bleeding Me" by Metallica  
-----  
The figure lay on a stone slab, which was surprisingly warm. He sat up, clothed all in white. He remembered what had happened. The pain. The blood. The light. But where was he now? What happened since then? He sensed someone and looked to his right. There stood a man dressed in a sharp-looking blue suit with a white shirt. Beside him was a man that looked exactly the same, only in a red suit with a black shirt. "Nice to see you awake, Austin," the blue-clad man said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the being you know as God." Austin's eyes went wide and he looked to the man in red. Austin guessed who he was. "We're here," the red-clad man said, "to determine which one of us you belong to and if you deserve to return to Earth."  
Austin closed his eyes and laid back down, sighing. "Where's a stake when you need one?"  
----------  
CHAPTER SEVEN: THE DEBATE  
  
Mama, she has taught me well  
Told me when I was young  
Son, your life's an open book  
Don't close it 'fore its done  
The brightest flame burns quickest  
Is what I heard her say  
A son's heart sewed to mother  
But I must find my way  
  
Let my heart go  
Let your son grow  
Mama, let my heart go  
Or let this heart be still  
  
Rebel my new last name  
Wild blood in my veins  
Apron strings around my neck  
The mark that still remains  
Left home at an early age  
Of what I heard was wrong  
I never asked forgiveness  
But what is said is done  
  
Let my heart go  
Let your son grow  
Mama, let my heart go  
Or let this heart be still  
  
Never I ask of you  
But never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness  
I now take to my grave  
Never I ask of you  
But never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness  
I now take to my grave  
So let this heart be still  
  
Mama, now I'm coming home  
I'm not all you wished of me  
A mother's love for her son  
Spoken, help me be  
Well, I took your love for granted  
And all the things you said to me  
I need your arms to welcome me  
But, a cold stone's all I see  
  
Let my heart go  
Let your son grow  
Mama, let my heart go  
Or let this heart be still  
  
Let my heart go  
Mama, let my heart go  
You never let my heart go  
So let this heart be still  
  
Never I ask of you  
But never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness  
I now take to my grave  
Never I ask of you  
But never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness  
I now take to my grave  
So let this heart be still  
  
- "Mama Said" by Metallica  
-----  
  
Dawn sat quietly, staring out of her window at the rain. The raindrops rolled softly down the window, just as the tears did from her eyes. She still couldn't believe what he had done. His job was to protect her, not get himself killed. Now he was gone. Her Guardian. Austin had just sacrificed his life like it was nothing, and left so many people affected by his death. He was in their lives for such a short time, but already he was like family. Then there were those who were family. Angel had gone back to Los Angeles with Wesley and Gunn, consoling Cordelia, who had yet to stop weeping over her beloved. Angel shed a few tears, but his face remained as stone. He felt responsible. He could have saved Austin, maybe. But what would it have accomplished? Glory would still be here, and Dawn herself might not be.  
Darla and Drusilla went with them, not really knowing what to do at this point. Now just didn't seem like the time for wanton destruction and mayhem. Buffy, of course, would show hardly any emotion in front of the Scoobies. But at night, in the midst of a graveyard patrol, she would go to the headstone they had erected in Austin's memory, kneel, and weep. Dawn knew because she had done it many times herself. Dawn stood and walked down the hallway and into Buffy's room. She stared at the sleeping Slayer, thinking. "Yes, Dawn," Buffy said, "You can." Dawn, not surprised that Buffy wasn't sleeping, crawled into bed with her. Buffy held her little sister. Neither of them were able to sleep much, although for the time being they were safe. Buffy closed her eyes as Dawn's body relaxed. She thought about what he had told her, about the evil never stopping because the good would never stop. A Yin-Yang sort of thing, Buffy thought. Evil and good must co-exist in an equal amount. But while Glory was in Hell waiting to be released, Austin was dead and gone. And although Buffy was used to this particular condition of life, she found herself saying, "It isn't fair."  
-----  
Austin looked over at the two identical-looking men who had brought him here. They had suddenly switched into new apparel, God wearing an all white tuxedo and his alter ago Satan wearing all black. Austin sat up again and rubbed his left arm, which had suddenly reappeared. I thought I cut this off when I took Dawn's place, he thought. He shook his head. "Okay, um, Masters of the Universe," he said, "Wanna tell me why I'm here?" "Simple," God said, "I think you should still be alive. You cannot die or leave Dawn while a threat is still posed. And it obviously is, considering Glory is still alive." God gave a narrowed stare at Satan, then looked back at Austin. "So," he continued, "you aren't supposed to be here. I applaud your efforts, but it wasn't anywhere near your time."  
Austin blinked. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaay." he said. God smiled and said, "We're going to have to see where you belong: Heaven, Hell, or Earth. I believe that since you saved Dawn, you should join me with the angels above." "But," the Devil said, "he abandoned Dawn."  
"He did not and you know it."  
"Well, he killed two people."  
"True, but he also dusted them, as well as many other vampires."  
"But he killed and sired two innocents. He belongs with me."  
"They're alive again. It doesn't count."  
"Are you saying if I destroyed a world and you recreated it, it'd be okay because 'it doesn't count'?"  
"Why not? You've been saying it for a millennia."  
"Arrrgh. I hate you."  
"Sure you do. That's why you keep begging me for souls, right?"  
"Hey! I only do it because I know you won't give me any. And I DO hate you."  
"You're just mad and acting childish because I exiled you from Heaven. Serves you right for trying to take me over. You need to grow up."  
"I would have been good to you! I never said anything about killing you. But no, you had to banish me to that bloody Lake of Fire. Do you know how humid it is down there? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get my hair to look just as elegant as yours with all that frickin' frizziness???"  
"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET FOR A MINUTE!" Austin yelled. He calmed down as both men looked at him. "You said so yourself," Austin said, "I belong on Earth. So what's the problem?" "Well," God said, "you have done good and bad things worthy of either place. Plus the fact that you're dead. It's not that simple." "Oh no?" Austin said, "Hello? You're God. Snap your fingers and send me back to life. Sounds simple to me." God looked at Satan. "He's right you know," he said. Satan grumbled, "Yeah, I know. But I still think he needs to be punished." God nodded. "Alright," he said, "Austin, you have earned the right to be human, so I'm granting it. But as punishment I'm making you half-vampire. Your blood will still be pureblood in the vampire line." Satan smiled sadistically. "Sounds good to me." he said.  
"Now that we're all in agreement," God said, smiling, "I'll fill you in on the specifics. You will have vampire strength, agility, speed, and senses. But since your body will be half-human, you will have no thirst and be able to enjoy the sunrise." Satan's jaw dropped. "Not fair! That'll make him a demi-god!" he said. God grinned at the Devil. "You agreed to it. No more debating about it." "But..." Satan started. "NO MORE," God said, turning to Austin. "Understand the terms if your 'punishment'?" Austin nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Thanks." he said. "Don't thank me," God said, laughing, "thank Lucifer over there." God waved his hand and a bright light appeared. He motioned for Austin to go through it. Austin nodded and started on his way home. Satan crossed his arms. "I hate you." he said.  
-----  
Faith held herself tightly, rocking back and forth as she sat on the edge of her bed. She had been crying for quite some time, and now she was too tired to sob. Christine lay on her couch, asleep, her mourning having exhausted her. Faith laid back on her bed, embracing the still figure laying beside her. She must have been crazy, but she couldn't help taking Austin's body down from the Gate. She held his chest tightly against her, dried blood caked on his short raven locks. Faith closed her eyes, trying to block out the blood and the carnage to remember him as he once was: tall with soft dark hair that made you want to run your fingers through it for days, gentle baby-blue eyes that sparkled like the sunshine he had rarely seen, smooth kissable lips with warmth that she longed to feel against her body.  
Faith knew she would have to bury her beloved soon, but not quite yet. She kissed his still lips, her dark silky tresses resting on his face. She pulled back slowly, feeling warmth. She blinked and looked down. She drew in a breath. His left arm was...there. It looked good as new, the muscle well defined. She traced her fingertips across his left biceps curvature, closing her eyes and moaning softly. She looked down at his eyes. They were open. Faith laid a hand over his chest and felt no heartbeat. She shook her head. She was going crazy. His death must have done more to her than she realized. Why would she feel a heartbeat? He was a vampire. Get it together, she thought to herself.  
Suddenly, Austin's body sat up and took a deep breath. Faith, startled, backed off of the bed and into the corner, staring at him with widened eyes. Austin blinked a few times, clutching his chest. His wounds were healed, not a mark on his body save the blood encrusted on his skin. "A-Austin...?" Faith asked shyly, slowly getting to her feet. Austin looked at her. "Yeah," he said, "I'm not gonna ask why I'm here." They both smiled and Faith ran to Austin's arms, holding him tightly as she knocked him down back onto the bed. She kissed him passionately, sucking lightly on his tongue as she massaged it with her own. She drew back reluctantly as the need for air came and smiled at him. "You're heart's beating," she said, "but how?" "Let's just say I had an interesting talk with the Man Upstairs." Austin said, smiling back.  
Faith straddled him and kissed him again. Austin kissed back, but put his finger to her lips. "I know you've missed me," he said, "but I have a lot of things to do. Reanimation is a highly prioritized deal." Faith nodded, running her tongue over his fingertip. "I love you, Austin," she said sweetly, which was rare for her, "I never got the chance to tell you-" Austin hushed her by kissing her gently. God, it felt good to have his lips brush against hers. He was so...warm. "I know, Faith," he said softly, "we'll talk later. I promise." Faith smiled and got off of him. He stood up, then realized he needed a change of clothes. "Got anything to wear?" Faith nodded. "I brought your motorcycle back from the Magic Shop," she said, "There were some clothes stored in it." She pointed to a duffel bag beside the bed.  
Austin proceeded to dress himself in front of her, not feeling the least bit shy. Faith grinned at the sight of his body in all it's glory. He really is perfect, she thought. Faith noted how the lighting accentuated every single curve and muscle of his excellently developed body. His back bore the symbol of power, seared into his flesh from the Gate. She was almost disappointed when he was done. He washed his face and hands of any blood, the rest having fallen off during his undressing. He put on his long black leather duster and headed out to his motorcycle. As he mounted it, he shot Faith a warm loving glance. Faith smiled, but the smile faded slightly. He was going to inform the others he was back. That meant Cordelia too. No room for her in the love equation. She slowly approached him and gave him one last embrace, mournfully whispering in his ear, "I'll never let you go." She kissed his cheek and let him go, only to see him smiling at her comfortingly. "I'm counting on it," he said, starting the motorcycle and revving the engine as it sprung to vibrant life.  
Austin stared at her for a moment, then cradled the back of her head with his hand and kissed her. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with all she had. For a moment, vampire and Slayer became one in a blissful entwining of not just their lips, but their very souls. This was it, Faith realized. He loved her still. Faith deepened the kiss, knowing now that she had a chance to be with her beloved. Austin pulled away slowly, but not reluctantly. He had missed her with every ounce of his being. Somewhere deep inside, she loved him more than Cordy and he knew it. He knew how his death had affected her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled, turning when he saw someone standing in the doorway.  
Christine swept the unkempt strands of her crimson hair out of her face, not believing the sight before her eyes. She smiled happily, saying, "Daddy?" Austin smiled and nodded, knowing why she was calling him that. "Yes, sweetheart," he said, "it's me." Not bothering to ask why or how this phenomenon was taking place, Christine rushed into his arms. The seventeen year old looked at her adopted father gleefully, then held him tightly again. "I'm guessing you missed me," Austin said, smiling. Christine nodded, tenderly crying tears of joy into Austin's chest. Austin ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "You leaving?" Christine asked, her smile faded a bit. "Yes," Austin said, "I've got to take care of a few things. But I promise I'll be back." Christine smiled. "Don't take too long." she said.  
As she released him from her embrace, Austin sped off, thrusting his front wheel into the air and back down again, riding off into the night. Faith was still smiling. "Hurry back, boy," she said, "I have plans for you."  
-----  
Dawn was in her living room with Buffy and the Scoobies, all of them assembled to cheer each other up. Willow, who had felt a strong kinship with the fallen Guardian, was taking it kind of hard. Tara held her close, lying Willow's head on her chest and rocking her back and forth. Willow's tear-streaked eyes smiled in remembrance of the man that had fought so hard for them, although he barely knew them. Even Xander was a bit down. Anya, who thought that people normally cry at death, had been weeping non-stop. Xander hugged her tightly. "Come on," he said, "we don't wanna make this worse for the kid." Anya nodded and stopped crying as suddenly as she had started. Giles was keeping himself busy from the mourning process by researching everything he could about Austin. Buffy rubbed Dawn's back. "You alright?" she asked softly. "No," Dawn said. There had been something between the two. A connection between Key and Guardian. She missed him more than any of the Scoobies. He was like a big brother to her. She would never forget his kindness. She loved him dearly, as she figured she had throughout the centuries.  
There was a slight knock at the door. Buffy, who was not expecting company, told Dawn to go answer it. Buffy grabbed a stake and stood behind her, hidden by the corner. Dawn opened the door, saying "Hello?" before it was all the way open. What she saw almost made her heart stop. Austin was standing there, lowering his shades to show off those peaceful baby-blue eyes. "Hey there," he said nonchalantly, "I don't suppose there's anyone here who missed me?" Dawn smiled wide and hugged him tightly. Buffy had heard his voice and turned the corner, smiling. "Hello, Guardian." she said. Austin looked up from the hug he was giving Dawn. He set the little sister down and walked in to hug Buffy. The Slayer smiled as she realized he was no longer a vampire, not needing to be invited in. She held him gently and he returned the action. "Get your reward, did you?" Buffy asked, closing her eyes as she held him. "Yeah," he said, "I got to see you all again." "I meant your humanity," Buffy replied, releasing him, "but thanks for the sweet remark."  
The three walked into the living room and were met by wide eyes, smiles, and gasps. There stood Slayer, Key, and Guardian. Tara and Willow both stood to hug their returning friend. Xander shook his hand and Anya hugged him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Austin walked to Giles, who was still in shock and shook his hand. "It's good to see you all again." Austin said. "How did you...?" Giles said, not being able to finish. "Made a deal with God," Austin said, "He was gonna send me to Hell, but decided on a far worse punishment: staying with you people." They laughed, and Dawn hugged Austin again, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We missed you," she said, "I missed you." Austin smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too." he said.  
Austin knelt to eye level with Dawn and grasped her hand. "You and me...Key and Guardian...forever...I'm not leaving you again." Dawn hugged him, putting her arms around his neck. "Sounds like a plan to me," Buffy said.  
-----  
Cordelia Chase was sitting alone in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, on the edge of taking her own life to be with her beloved. She rethought her decision and started crying, lying her head on her desk. Wesley and Gunn watched her, knowing there was nothing that could comfort her. Angel was the same. Not weeping, but being tormented inside by the death of his son, he stayed upstairs in his dimly lit room. He didn't know if he could go on anymore. The one person that meant the most to him was gone. He looked to the corner. There sat Darla and Dru, holding each other. They had agreed to stay with Angel until their mourning was over. Not exactly the vicious havoc-causing vampresses you'd think, Angel thought. He lowered his head. It's amazing how one man's life affected so many people. Maybe he could make a difference after all.  
The phone in the lobby rang and, despite not wanting to deal with customers right now, Cordelia answered, "Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless." She didn't know if she answered right, and she didn't care. She just wanted this phone call to be over. "Cordy?" a familiar voice said through the phone's receiver. Cordelia's eyes widened. "A-Austin?" she asked, about to have a convulsion. His tone was soothing, his voice a hint that he was smiling on the other end of that line. "Make a bed for me," he said, "I'm coming home."  
-----  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from his dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
- "Here With Me" by Dido [Finally...one that isn't Metallica :) ]  
---------- 


End file.
